COLDER THAN FROST
by Jupiterbnu
Summary: 1st story !yay! about a year after the guardians defeated pitch , pitch vowed in his to have revenge on jack frost , the boy who spoiled it all...Pitch made alliances with the spirit of pain -Gomon, means torture in japanese- , great danger approaches jack... maybe rated T for possible swearing and gore...
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

**Heyy this is Rachel here, this is my first fanfic on rise of the guardians hope you guys like it , I'm not sure if I really am the author type I'm more of drawing manga kinda person. I'm just turned 16 and my English might not be very good since I'm from Hong Kong, so if there are any 'chinglish' or wrong grammar(mistakes which I always make) please forgive .….**

**By the way this story is based on something like harry potter especially the environment, there are possible mixes of characters and imaginary characters :D, also based on a bit of lord of the rings, and some of the works of Anthony Horowitz (he is my hero v''). For your information this time jack is going to be the strong teenager everyone wanted, since I noticed everyone is complaining about how weak he was, but of course we will have some weak times too ~~ thanks :D**

Chapter 1 – kingdom on the moon.

The street is filled with spirits, both spirit of the good and the bad and dead normal souls(which works in the kingdom), both acknowledged and forgotten spirits dwell in this kingdom for annual gatherings , to visit the man in moon , or just purely for fun… the street is decorated with antiques and flowers , it's not a really clean place –which the spirit of cleanliness , don't dwell very often- , on two sides of the stone pavements are filled with shops, bars and so on, you may ask why they need those things when they are spirits, they are just there purely for fun, luxury and leisure(where else did you think Jack Frost got his blue hoodie?).

At the center of the entire moon is a white palace decorated with moon dust and diamonds and plenty other very valuable stones, that is the place where the 'man in moon ' lives, as well as his wife, the Chinese women who is the spirit of autumn(mid- autumn festival) called Chang'e who became a spirit and went up to the moon in the tang dynasty. And all the royal and goodhearted are allowed to enter the palace.

Man in moon had long white hair and intelligent purple eyes that sees everything, he often wore a white robe with jewel decorations on it (just imagine the guy Orlando Bloom played in the lord of the rings with a white robe and a crown something like that), he let out a frustrated sigh, chang'e seems to notice her husband's frustration ,' what's wrong?'

' Pitch is going to do something again.'

'that man never learns…'

'he' s getting alliances…'

'who?'

'spirit of pain.'

Chang'e's eye widened in shock, the spirit of pain is supposed to help balance pain and help people recognize pain so people can learn from it, she exclaimed,' aren't you going to do anything about it, love?' man in moon shook his head and said,' I think the guardians could handle them , jack frost should be able to deal with him, pitch is still weak from his last encounter, I'll help them if they need me.' Then both of them walked down the hall way towards the ball room…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

**Heyya~! (:D)) chapter 2 is gonna contain more action so yah ~ enjoy~**

CHAPTER 2 untitled

Jack was outside leaning against the window of North's workshop, staring up at the moon and enjoying the cool breeze brushing against his hair, he wanted to go up to the legendary kingdom in the moon, he went there once when he died to get the blue hoodie and to be sent to earth by MiM, but right after he became a guardian he doesn't have much free time to go to the kingdom, but he loved spending time on earth, it was an enjoyable place where he could bring joy to Jamie and his friends and some other kids that chose to believe, the more popular he got the more power he gained.

Bunnymund snuck up to him and pushed him, jack was not prepared for the surprise attack and almost fell to the cliff, luckily the wind blew him up.

'stupid kangaroo what was that for?! You scared the hell out of me !' jack yelled

'oh really? I thought you had fun.' Bunnymund stretched a wicked smile across his face, jack really wanted to punch him right now or maybe go smash some Easter eggs. ' so what's up?'

'North wants you to get down from here , I think he wants to talk to you.'

Jack yawned and stretched then he hopped off the roof and then flew into the workshop. He found North staring hard to the moon , the moon shined brighter and dimmer by time as if he was talking to North, maybe he was _talking_ to north.

Jack walked past and poked the elf that he froze the last time, the elf looked back angrily at jack but continued to walk forward anyway, jack floated beside North and slapped his shoulder, ' hey so what did you want to talk to me about?', North smiled at the spirit of fun and then said, ' it's not me who wants to talk to you it's MiM , it seems he has and an assignment for you.' Jack looked to the moon , narrowed his eyes at the brightness of the moon.

A few moments later , jack heard a familiar voice, the voice echoed in his ears and it was so stunning and powerful :_Jack… I need you to listen carefully to everything I say, I am sorry to say this but you will have to stay within North's sight for a while until I say it's fine to go alone… _jack flinched when he heard that he couldn't attend to his duties that he enjoy so much, 'why ? did I do something wrong? Then who will attend to my duties while I'm not around? How about my hard earned believers like Jamie and all the others? What—.' his last questions were cut off by the voice again: _jack I trust that you can manage fine on your own, but this time is different, you will need to stay together with the guardians at all times just in case you get hurt or you are under attack, it's really dangerous now since pitch will rise again this time with a new 'friend'…_ MiM emphasized on the 'friend' , then he continued, _the wind will continue your job for you as well as your new helpers the swallows, the swallows will be responsible for bringing joy and guiding the wind, so your duties are not much of a worry, regarding your believers , you should put more faith in them, children believes what they see forever until they grow old, especially your best human friend Jamie… _jack looked towards the ground and whispered 'k' , then the moon's light dimmed. Jack turned around to look at North who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, ' I'm all yours.' North smiled and patted jack on the shoulder and spoke with his Russian accent , ' great , we will have some nice father and son fun times!' then both of them chuckled at the idea.

-At pitch's castle-

Pitch still had some bandages on his body from the fearling's attack on him from a year ago, somehow he escaped, and showed non fear to the fearlings, then they seized their attacks and started to work as a team with pitch again, pitch yelled out to through the hall, ' Gomon! My dear friend I wasn't expecting you!' a man in his late 60's to 70's walked out from the giant wooden doors , the man introduced as Gomon had a hunched back and grey skin and wore a black hooded robe, he looked like a maniac , surprisingly pitch could be considered as good looking if they were compared to each other. He was rumored that he died in the war and he was the man in charge of torturing the captured generals and soldiers to spill information . He walked slowly and cracked a sly smile , rubbing his thin hands together as if having the pleasure of walking down the hall, ' the preparations are ready my friend shall we launch phase 1 of the plan?'

' no I want to make something clear to you first.'

'yes, yes, of course.' Gomon chuckled

' we don't hurt nor kill any of the guardians, the only I want in my fingers is jack frost , the white haired boy, then I will crush him slowly myself!'

' then I will come back with the boy once I've gotten him am I right?'

' no, weaken him , he is strong now, he is having plenty of believers and that boy is always full of himself, show him who' s boss and then bring him to me at the dark side of moon kingdom, you know where.'

' of course friend… anything you say… heal faster.' Then Gomon disappeared into the darkness again.

Pitch reached into his chest pocket and took out a drawn picture of jack, first he stared at it expressionless, then his face twisted rage with anger , he went to the balcony of his castle , raised the picture towards the big moon , crumpled the picture while yelling, ' I WILL DRIVE YOUR MOST PRECIOUS YOUNG GUARDIAN IN HIS LIMITS IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO YOU ! AND LET YOU KNOW HOW MUCH LONLINESS I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING BECAUSE YOU HATED AND DESPISED ME , MOON! I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING MAKE THE GUARDIANS AND YOU! MOST IMPORTANTLY YOU! THE MOST CRUEL DIETY SUFFER!'. As he dropped the crumpled picture into the dark crevice surrounding his castle, a hoard of fearlings in every shape immerged from the crevice, Pitch opened up his hands feeling the power of having so much control, then he stared towards his fearling army which is heading towards the north pole, he cracked an evil smile at the revenge he had in mind.

-IN NORTH POLE-

The guardians were having another gathering, except this time they were having a lot of fun, the yetis opened a big bottle of champagne and they drank a lot, they were having a feast, celebrating the fact that jack got new swallow helpers, most of the elves were drunk or tangled in the mess, with the rat helpers of tooth are helping the elves , the yetis were gulping down large chunks of meat and food, toothiana was flying all over the place playing catch with her fairies, North was laughing loudly with jack , bunnymund and sandy with a wine cup in his hand, the swallows were flying around pecking food and playing tricks on the drunk elves… yeah you could imagine what the whole workshop looked like, it was a complete mess.

At first they hadn't notice it, suddenly the whole place was shaking , the yetis started looking alert and the swallows started flying and chirping wildly towards their new master, the elves - well too drunk to notice what's going on-. North took out his double sword and walked towards the window, he stared wide in shock while the hoard, the millions of fearlings poured from the sky like a giant tsunami , all the guardians immediately went up to the roof to defend themselves, the yetis went to the ground floor to deal with the fearlings in the shape of knights. The drunk elves and the helpless swallows and tooth fairies stayed in.

Right when the guardians were going to charge for attack, all of the fearlings turned into black sand and rushed through the guardians like a sand storm, the guardians were blinded by the sand , North swung his swords blindly at every direction, while sandy whipped his sand whip around , jack successfully frozen a lot of the sand, but as soon as the sand disappeared from their sight , they turned around and saw the workshop, broken and trashed , if it wasn't colorful, it would have looked like a ruin in the middle of North pole, North looked at the workshop in shock , visable tears in his eyes. The black sand immerged and turned in to a cloud like object, the spirit of fear immerged at the middle riding on the fearlings just like how Pitch always had.

Gomon stared down at the helpless guardians, and smiled, ' how are your my dears?'

' GOMON!' tooth gripped a dagger in her hand and rushed towards the spirit of fear, the black cloud stretched out millions of thorns underneath and stabbed tooth on the shoulder, tooth cried in pain then she fainted, she was falling down, when sandy rushed over to catch her.

' I'm sorry about the mess I made while paying a visit.' Gomon faked a sobbing face

'SCREW YOU, freak, come back here and I promise I will break every last of your bones!' Bunnymund exclaimed.

Gomon ignored the bunny and turned towards Jack, ' you must be the well known Jack! I've heard marvelous things about you!', he cleared his throat and continued, ' you know, this is all your fault, if it weren't for you North's workshop would be still peaceful, if you weren't with them, poor little fairy toothiana would not have fainted, if you didn't become a guardian at all, the horrible disaster a year ago wouldn't have happened…'. Bunny noticed Jack taking a step back in guilt, he went over to Jack and said to him, ' don't listen he is just trying to drive you mad!' he stared at the madman and yelled, ' You've done enough damage! Go away! Everything your saying are all lies!', Gomon smile grew even wider, ' now now cute little bunny, don't tell me it wasn't true that you hated Jack the guardian that plays pranks on everyone.', Bunny didn't know what to say all he could do is glare at the floating figure, while trying hard to protect Jack from the lies he was planting on the child.

Gomon's smile faded, ' well it was fun visiting you people, it's late and I have to go, see you next time again,' he paused for a second, ' it'll probably be more fun than today.' After all the commotion he left. Jack was escorted back in to the workshop he looked back one last time into the clouds, thinking and doubting about what the spirit of Pain just said, then he went back in with the others to clean up the entire mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome yay got 1 review and 3 followers in my first 2 chapters! Yeah actually I wrote this ch the second time cuz my crappy computer shut off by itself and I didn't save it and I had to rewrite the whole thing, thank you for the support guys! Enjoy chapter 3 ! :D**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to darkness**

They took the whole night to clear out the rubbles and crashed furnitures, they barely had any break except the cookies the elves brought in every 5 hours, somehow North asked MIM for help, and MIM managed to repair most of the damage, but still left them the rubbles to clean up. The yetis were repairing damaged furnitures, while the elves were sweeping the floor with their mini brooms, sandman(though want to stay to help), the swallows and tooth fairies were on duty to protect the children. Tooth woke up at about 2:00am in the morning then she started crying in pain, bunnymund is currently tending to her wounds and trying to cheer her up so she won't end up crying again. Well… Jack spent most of his time cleaning up the mess, and yet dozed off most half of the time he was cleaning, North seemed to notice the troubled teen, and went to tap on his shoulder, ' Hello Jack, do you want to take a break with me up on the roof?', jack shook his head and continued sweeping, ' no… I'm fine, not like I'm bothered or anything…', North stared at the silent figure , part of North felt really hurt to see jack like that, so he ended up tugging at Jack's arm persuading him to take a break. In the end jack accepted and went with North.

The fresh cold air brushed on to them as North made a stretch and sat down on the roof with a loud thump, he looked at jack with concern with his eyes, ' you know jack? I know how you feel, you feel guilty and sad, what Gomon said wasn't true you did your best to protect us.' , jack looked at North and then turned away, ' how do you know that I tried my best?', North patted him on the shoulder, ' you know, I felt that way too, when you almost lost your powers a year ago when you confronted Pitch.' He paused, ' I was guilty that I didn't persuade you to stay, I could've been smarter to come up with another solution of proving to the children that we exist, I should have protected you from negative feelings and furthermore understood how much you've been through when you confronted Pitch all on your own.' , Jack turned towards North, North continued, ' but do you know how I moved on with all the guilt I have?', jack shook his head, so north continued , ' I had faith and hope, faith that I would do better in protecting you in the future, hope that we could start again and that you would forgive me one day. I put a lot of faith in you son, take good care of it.' North wasn't sure if that was the encouragement that Jack needed, but when jack gave north a sincere smile, then he felt a lot better, he stood up and stretched, ' well, better get back working, come down with me?'

' no I'll rest a bit up here.'

' well ok, I'll leave you to yourself, scream if anything wrong happened.' Then North went back down the workshop to help the yetis

Jack stared across a distance and hugged his knees: _maybe North was right I should have more faith in myself, but what Gomon said was actually true…. Pitch warned me that if I didn't keep being a neutral party he will end up hurting my friends or me… maybe…. I'll leave for a while for things to settle…. I could stay over at jamie's…. I don't think Gomon will go that far to hurting a child, right?... _Jack pondered over thoughts and somehow thought about what MIM said about not leaving the pole and sticking to North, but he was worried that he will cause more trouble in the pole and that the guardians will be in danger because of him. The thoughts were going around and round in his brain, his head hurt and is about to explode with endless thoughts. Jack peeped upside down into the window of the workhouse, the yetis were busy replacing this and repairing that, the elves had their eyes on the floor, North was busy looking at scrolls of paper which looked like the plans of the building, while Tooth and Bunny were nowhere in sight. This provided the perfect chance for Jack to leave, problem was could he do it? He flew a few inches away from the roof, looked back and thought_: maybe this is for the best, with me gone ….. my family would be safe…_

In the end Jack ended up flying further and further until he cannot turn back.

-Pitch's layer-

Pitch had gone resting in the kingdom in the moon .Gomon was alone singing and humming a song that sounds super creepy, perfect for a guy like him, he was counting and admiring the fearlings pitch entrusted to him as guards and servants, Gomon took a lot of time to reshape the army to his liking, since he was Japanese, he shaped the majority of nightmare horses into samurais with crow wings so they could fly. Suddenly, a fearling shaped as a crow came flying down and landed on Gomon's shoulder, Gomon grinned, ' ah. So our plan worked and the foolish winter spirit is headed this way as planned?' , he stretched out his slender fingers, 5 of the flying-samurai went through a hole on the ceiling which is also the way to the surface, 'Bring him back alive!' Gomon ordered, then for absolutely no reason or maybe an effect of his sanity he laughed an evil ear piercing laugh that echoed throughout the hall.

**Ok ~~~~~ I have to wake up at 5:30 for school tomorrow so yeah , the next chapter would be pretty sick or whatever you wish to call it. Thank you for your once again support :D wwwweeeeeeeee~~~~~ night~~ hong kong time zone is different so yeah..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me again! Yeah I feel terrible… ****.el terrible. **** I skipped a big test today cuz I didn't go to school, it might not be a big deal in America but it's a big deal in hong kong, since education is SUPER hectic and strict, my grades aren't really good either, anyway thanks for the reviews and all and moreover thanks for the encouragement as well, thank you Raejay my first ever reviewer maybe my last I dunno~~ ch4! Enjoy whaha~~**

CHAPTER 4: Pain

North pole was a disaster, for the past 24 hours, they had no idea where Jack went, they searched the whole workshop, sandy came early from work just to help find Jack even to the edges of the pole, Tooth became so worried she barely had any rest, bunny sent all his eggs to find Jack in America and Asia, but he was nowhere to be found. North stood at the center of the building looking towards the bright sun, MIM is not here at this hour which is a big disadvantage, the swallows were freaking out and the tooth fairies cannot settle down, tooth finally spoke, ' Guys! We have to stop freaking out! Think where he might be rather than just send all our helpers all over the world finding him!', tooth was getting pissed at the disastrous scene in the workshop and her throbbing wound wasn't helping, North snapped his finger having a clue, ' wind!', the wind was blowing normally just a second ago but paused almost immediately at the call, ' you should know where jack is don't you?' , the wind blew restlessly again, and then a figure made out of air that was shaped like a child started forming up, the guardians looked in shock, they never knew Jack's wind could do this, moreover, it shaped into Jack's sister, she started sobbing , ' I tried to hold him back, but I'm his helper and I cannot resist his orders, I'm sorry I should've fought harder, he-' , sandy started forming a question mark on his head and bunny's eyes widened with shock, ' no, you're telling me- Pitch? He….?' , Jack's sister shrugged, ' I don't know! At first there was this black sand coming out of nowhere, creatures that looked like samurai stabbed his leg , they… they beat him up until he was too weak to fight back, and then they….they dragged him into—' his sister panicked and started screaming, ' I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM AFTER THAT! OXYGEN TOLD ME HE IS IN A LOT OF PAIN! I DON'T KNOW…!', she freaked out and then dispersed into air again, North got really angry, ' samurai? Black sand? What? When did pitch become so fond of Japanese culture?!'

' I don't know mate, we have to go to burgess now!' Bunny yelled as he tapped his foot on the ground a hole appeared and he sunk in, as it closed a red daisy popped up. NORTH looked at his yetis , ' To the sleigh ! Phil come with me and you two! Sandy stay here tend to Tooth!' , he put on his jacket , turned his head and he went away.

~PITCHE'S LAYER~

Jack was more of annoyed than in pain, he had been locked inside a small cement room in 100 degrees, with chains on his wrists and ankles, he had been struggling and yelling –cursing- a lot, Gomon decided to gag him for a while for precious silence. If Gomon was trying to weaken him, it was working, the stab wound and the beatings were throbbing all over his body, in panick he tried to slam his self against the door, but since the chains were nailed to the wall he cannot go any further, but while struggling he earned blisters all over his wrist and ankles, soon it became an infected open wounds.

After more than 24 hours, he was already out of strength, he lied down on the floor staring at the metal door, panting, a few burns obvious in his pale skin. he tried to make ice but it melted almost instantly and became luke warm water which didn't help, he was losing water, and his sight was becoming blurry from suffocating in the hot air, wounds were getting badly infected while bacteria was built up in the heat.

Two samurai s –'dick knife holders' as Jack calls them- came in, they pulled Jack's hoodie off , removed his gag and shoved him to the wall holding his neck, jack clawed weakly at their hands, they took his body temperature and nodded. They took away jack's chains and bound his hands to his back, gave jack heavy weights on his ankles then pushed him forwards outside the cell.

Few moments later, he was kneeling in front of the spirit of pain. He glanced up glaring at the spirit, and 'happily' earned a big back palm from the spirit, ' know your place BOY!', the samurais jerked his head up so he was directly looking at the spirit, ' you and me are going to take a little trip, I want you to be completely silent or else I'll give you a lot of pain later.' Jack stared right into his eyes, ' Where? To the strip club? Had that idea when you took off my hoodie Mr. pedophile.', Gomon narrowed his eyes at Jack, ' are you sure he has high fever? He's mouth is filled with energy.' Gomon signaled him to be tied to the pole with his back facing him , ' I'll have to take all the energy off you then, with pleasure.' , Gomon took out a whip and whipped jack hard on the back, the deep cut had blood oozing out none stop, Jack shivered and screamed at the pain, sad enough he was having fever which made his skin sensitive to the pain and made it hurt extra. Jack collapsed and was sobbing at the 50th whip. Gomon's satisfied smile was so big it reached from eye to eye, he went over to jack and pulled at his hair, hearing another shriek from the guardian, ' now where were we? Oh yes we are going to take a little trip to the moon the dark side of the moon, there you will see your master.' , Jack flinched at the idea, he was still mentally strong and wanted to spit or say something offensive, but he was physically weak. 2 of the fearlings took out black cuffs, they cuffed jack's wrist at the back, and jack was blind folded, ' we should go now before the guardians get here…

~~Burgess~~

The guardians asked the wind to guide them to where jack had collapsed and fell, only to find nothing but a forest, bunny searched every possible hole but had no luck in finding traces of jack.

The night came without notice, the moon shined brightly as ever, North looked up to the moon , ' Manny do you know where our precious Jack is?' the moon said nothing but the moon shined brighter showing jack's location, North gasped, ' The moon kingdom? Jack is there?' North paused, ' but Christmas is in 2 weeks time! Manny I wish for only one thing, please look after our jack for us, find him for us, please.' The moon dimmed in agreement, rescuing jack would have to wait, the guardians cannot overlook their duties either, Bunny had to accept it this time that Jack will have to wait, they gave the burden onto the wind and the moon, hoping everything would turn out alright in the end…

**Yoooooookkkkaaaayyyyyyy, if there are any confusing things in this story pm me or smt, I know some parts could be confusing but I'm abit lazy to go through too much details, ans you guys don't like details right?-I guess-, wish you guys like this chapter and thanks~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii ch5 finally here yay~~~ enjoy guys…. Contains areas inspired of harry potter :D YAY~~~ cheers to wild imaginations~ ooh and possibly gruesome scenes or not really…**

Chapter 5: dark side of the moon

Moon kingdom was as crowded as ever, the stalls and shops were all ran by jolly cheerful spirits which were once alive , all of them sold luxury goods and provided unnecessary services such as shining their shoes and hair styling, overall the whole kingdom looked like one of those prosperous times when people were still cheerful and tending to their businesses, when everyone was rich and happy. As cheerful as it seems the purest spirits never went to the darker side of the moon, there was nothing so cheerful about the place, it was gloomy since it was dark with constant shades of deep and bright grey , the streets were narrow and covered with old bricks and stone pavements, the spirits who dwelled in there were usually the ones who are talented in corruption, a place where death gods, spirit of hate, spirit of pain(Gomon), spirit of war…. Not to mention the favorite place of the infamous pitch black… MIM built it for them, in trade that they (or most of them) will know their limits, furthermore, MIM was kind, he never liked not giving chances or being unfair to different types of needs, just because a certain group of spirits are more corrupted etc….

Back at the bright parts, the crowd minded their own business, had their own fun, enjoyed their luxury , they didn't even notice to 2 silent figures walking into the darker side. the two figures were wearing the same cloak , huge hoods that covered most of their face only exposing the nose and the mouth (**obiwan XP**) , the shorter figure had a hunched back, seemingly guiding the tall figure. Some may have noticed them passing by, and might have ignored the metal bracelet looking thing on the taller figure's ankle or might have even thought it was just another fancy ornament. But what they didn't know is that the taller figure was the missing jack frost, and that he was at his limits but still constantly pushing himself to walk normally or else the spirit of pain (mr hunch back in a hoodie) will give him a load of crap later, the metals on his ankles weren't just normal ornaments, they were so heavy he struggled to stand let alone walk. When they went far away enough from the crowd jack leaned against one of the brick walls, panting heavily trying to take a break, he wanted to ask for at least a few pints of water so he could go on, but shook off the idea as Gomon tugged painfully at the black handcuffs. In this part of the moon every step was like hell for jack, a drunk spirit bumped into jack and made him fall butt first on the floor, not even saying sorry or anything the spirit spat on jack and walked away laughing insanely, jack glared back at the drunk spirit:_ I'm totally gonna get you for that jackass._ Then they continue to walk towards another junction with narrower walls.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours to jack, they came into an inn named 'Pitchfork inn', and the inn's name is reflected within the inside, a crowd of red imps and devils were gathering there for fun, drinking spicey red wine and having the time of their lives while looking down at a goat being tortured, Jack stared at them and whispered 'sick bastards' under his breath. As Gomon lead jack through the inn some imps stared up at jack and hissed with a wide grin, he closed his eyes and bit his lips and continued forward up towards the staircase leading to the rooms.

Gomon opened the door and shoved jack inside, he lost his balance , stumbled and fell towards the ground, he layed still panting on the ground, not wanting to move anymore, until a black boot slammed on his shoulders causing him to let out a loud moan of pain…._pitch…._Pitch used his leg and kicked jack up into position so he could look at his face, he used his boots to remove the hood covering jack's eyes, ' good, you decided not to ruin his face except a few scratch marks….', Pitch knelt down , looking into jack's eye, ' he is such a beautiful boy, the demons wouldn't like his face to be ruined before they got a chance with him.' Jack's eye widened in shock, remembering the goat he saw just now, were they going to do that to him? Jack nervously pleaded Pitch, ' pitch please…. Don't do this, i'll do whatever you want me to…. Please don't give me to the demons…', his tears started to roll down his cheeks, pitch looked at the nervous boy and smiled, ' oh trust me jack, you are doing exactly as I want you to, your fear is just so addicting, I would love to indulge in your fear endlessly, and the best part, your immortal, I got an eternity with you my boy….' , someone banged at the door mercilessly, gomon went over to the door and effortlessly pulled it open, ' ah my friend!' he exclaimed, the door slammed shut and jack stared in horror as a red minotaur came in, the minotaur looked at jack as if looking at an ant, ' is this the slave you were talking about?' the minotaur had a deep voice that made jack shudder, jack replied in repulse, ' since when did I become anyone's slave?! I-I'm the spirit of winter I –I don't belong here!', the minotaur cracked a laugh and nodded to pitch approvingly, ' high quality I presume, he will be quite popular tomorrow night, get him prepared.' , jack tried really hard to struggle at his bonds, he needed to escape desperately, he can't imagine himself becoming the entertainment of the sadistic of demons. The minotaur went out and slammed the door shut, jack looked at gomon and pitch in horror, he continued to struggle at his bonds and tried to stand up, but he failed miserably. Pitch took away his cloak and looked at all the whip marks on his back, he looked straight to Gomon, ' you did this?', gomon nodded his head, ' extra entertainment.' , Pitch just grinned and then tossed a ragged clothing towards jack, ' jack, from now on you will only obey my commands and only my commands, you will call me master, or do you want to learn your lesson the hard way?' jack forced himself to a kneeling position, stared at Pitch with his wet tearful eyes in a raspy , ' who says I'm going to serve you? You gigantic jackass..', Pitch laughed and went to the door, ' I _**like**_ this kid! Take care of him well Gomon.', gomon nodded and walked towards jack with all of his sadistic thoughts in mind.

-the moon kingdom's palace-

As usual Mim wore his usual garment filled with precious jewels and sat down in his study with chang'e on the couch blowing at her favorite wind instrument, she suddenly stopped, ' don't you know where the boy is?', MIM shook his head staring hard at multiple scrolls of paper, ' I might be the king, but I have no idea what is happening in the darker side of the moon and seems as if my guards aren't doing a good job either…' ,for the past one year, the guards who patrolled the dark side had disappeared or came back absolutely traumatized, MIM had been trying to solve the problem with the dark spirits, but the dark spirits only hide what they had done, and was successful, they burned down all the last traces of clues leaving nothing to prove .chang'e went over to his side, ' it think you should give the guardians a hand, they are the busiest of all the spirits, I suggest you dispatch large groups of spirit soldiers to search for your heir to the right hand throne.', MIM looked at his loving wife, ' I know he will play a big part as the heir to the right hand of my throne, maybe I made a mistake in future planning him as the second highest royalty…', chang'e shook her head, ' no you made a right choice, he is the youngest guardian in history, as well the guardian who had been through the most, he will truly understand the needs of the youths, he is the perfect heir.', MIM stood up and walked to the balcony outside of his study, every royalty in the palace square looked up giving their attention to their king, 'Anyone who has seen or even heard of the slightest clue of our youngest guardian Jack Frost shall be greatly rewarded, and I will hereby dispatch 500 men into the search of the spirit of winter, please cooperate with me in finding the spirit!' , everyone started whispering and murmuring to each other, they stopped and then started an old ritual, yelling, ' hail to moon kingdom's king and queen…'….

**Hoooof hi there me again…. Yeah if this sucked it's because I didn't really plan it , it was all just impulsive writing so yeah hope you guys like it and leave some reviews, I don't mind if some of you didn't like it since everyone has their own tastes so yeah…. Oh and let me know if you guys maybe want me to draw some pictures or possibly some parts of the fanfic, cuz some of my friends wanted me to draw it, so after drawing IT , you guys could go to to check it out and all, I have the same account name **** yyyeeeaaahhh so good night guys~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya people! its been quite a while I didn't write update, it's not really that I didn't have time, I just didn't feel like it for a awhile and so, but got pretty psyched up again as I got more reviews OvO , omagawd thanks guys!...**

Chapter6: dinner with the devil

Pitch was looking out to the devils screaming and laughing at the mezzanine, laughing approvingly at the mood of the devils. He went into the room and smiled at Gomon who is forcefully getting jack to change to the rags pitch gave him earlier, ' now jack I want you to be polite, serve them well and more importantly entertain them.' Jack looked at pitch while struggling against Gomon touching his scars purposely while changing him, he groaned as Gomon tighten the belt around his waist , next Gomon put metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles and a metal collar around his neck, pitch went over at jack, ' you look perfect for tonight!' deliberately emphasizing on the word 'perfect', jack looked up at him and spat on his face, pitch's smile faded he wiped the spit off his face and gave the boy a back palm which was so hard jack fell to the ground clutching his cheek in pain, ' get him outside…NOW!', gomon kicked the boy up and lead him out.

Jack looked awfully slave-like he had ragged clothing with pants and a torn tank top with a v cut down the back showing all the embarrassing whip marks, moreover he had chains on every limb which made his look pathetic and weak. But jack was determined to show the demons otherwise. The minotaur came up and looked at jack with pleasure, ' he looks ready to serve.' The minotaur took the chain leash on jacks neck and yanked him forward down the stairs, all the demons looked at the new arrival, and laughed at jack's whip marks, calling him 'pathetic', 'slave' and other things, jack could only bow his head in embarrassment and followed the minotaur into a cement kitchen with blood and meat sauce all over the kitchen appliances, the whole place made jack sick, but at least pitch didn't make him a substitute for the goat, the demons are now torturing another goat, while laughing and cheering at the sight. ' you will bring the customer's orders the fastest you can, or else anything could happen to you.' Jack looked up at him

' well I'm not the one who is going to beat you up for being late, I don't care, the demons will do the job.' The minotaur turned his back and continued chopping whatever he was chopping.

Moments later the minotaur shoved a dish of weird meat onto a cracked plate , ' that's order for table 3 , they also had 3 cups of blood ale and ordered it garnished with extra spicey chili .' jack looked in around and found a filthy machine with a tap on the sides which might be the ale, he took all the orders and went out to the crowd, a few demons spat on him and had fun pulling at his clothes and his chains to make him stumble , it took quite a while before he reached the table, he looked at the customer and asked, ' is this your order sir?' the customer punched his stomach he screamed at the pain, ' table 3 is over there boy!' , he bowed to the customer while clutching his stomach, he went over to table 3 just to earn a slap across his face for almost giving their order to the wrong table.

The past 3hours was plain torture, each time he would walk out of the kitchen they would poke at his scars, laugh at him, play and pull at his chains or beat him which made him gain a lot of other bruises , after

1 more hour he was already at his limits, growing increasingly tired of all the laughing and beating, one of the black devils was drunk and mistaken the beautiful boy as a short haired girl and kept seducing him and pulling his leash towards his mouth and gave him a big kiss on the cheek which made him shudder . This time he went out, he was carrying hot liver vodka , as usual he was teased and had his scars played with, the drunk black demon lifted the tail of his tank top trying to pry at his underwear, jack cracked and poured the hot vodka on the devil's head , finally dropped the metal cup on the head of the devil on purpose. At that moment everything went silent , until the demons screamed and roared in rage and pounced at jack pinning jack to the floor and beating him up as jack struggled at struggled at the beatings, his scream was loud and was music to Pitch's and Gomon's ears as they were watching on the mezzanine , Pitch's eyes were wide with delight, his smile stretched wide on his face , the view in front of him was a disaster, chaos that he loved most, the demons were the hungry wolves and jack was the helpless little lamb in the center of the whole chaos.

Jack's pained screams soon faded and disappeared into a weak sob , the demons were stained with jack's blood. They dispersed and looked at the sobbing boy , his whole body was blood, most of his clothes were stained in blood, even his snow white hair was dyed in the red and ugly brown of blood, he was lying on the ground like a ball sobbing in pain, he looked up at Pitch , his nose was bleeding but not broken, his mouth was cracked and he possibly coughed out a lot of blood, his eyes were red of crying but not too badly swollen, seem as if the devils also took a liking to his face, he used all his remaining strength to say, ' master…. Please I want to have a small rest, even just few minutes… I beg you please master, take me away from here…..' jack seemed to have lost all his energy as his head fell back and laid still with his eyes half opened. Pitch smiled at how jack called him master, he walked down the stairs smiling and swept jack off the ground and into his arms, ' you were a naughty boy jack, you deserved it.', then he walked up towards their room…

down at the dark alleys-

' did you hear that?' one soldier said

' I heard a really bad scream from the last junction' said the second one

' that's a pretty normal thing in here.' The third one said

' hey but isn't it better to check?' the first soldier said

' maybe…' the second soldier spoke towards a crescent moon shaped broach , ' group 13 , we picked up on suspicious screams around junction 7 at dark alley code 508, please dispatch soldiers to check on any suspicious movement on the area, I repeat…' then a black arrow shot out of nowhere and instantly killed the soldier, the two other soldiers had their throats slit in 3 seconds, a hooded figure took one last look at the bodies and then disappeared out of sight….

**Yay finished! Yeah might have a lot of mistakes in this one please tell me if I made any, yeah thanks for the reviews and I love to read your reviews so please don't hesitate to post some so I could get more motivation and all ~~ yeah reviews are like super energy drink XD , thanks ~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uuhhh…. Hey guyys been quite a while and all….. yeah chapter 7 or something? Yeah chapter 7… long story and baby sitting the whole entire week after school and on weekends and stuff…. Yeah babysitting is a pain when you manage 5 children at a time and when they are begging to play with you and stuff, and nope it's not fun at all…. You get those times when you get over protective yet you wanna slap them and stuff… so yah, horridly annoying… and my dad was being annoying-in a good way- lately, he is being super protective and wants will go to the ends of the world just to prevent me from doing anything reckless but it gets super annoying by time. And I had 2 weeks of big test- not exam, big test- so I had to review and stuff…**

**Oh well enjoy! Oh and by the way, don't worry NO romance involved even if there is/are new girl character , So chill…ehhh I also changed the 'dark side of the moon' in to 'dark continent', it's a lot shorter so yeah~~**

**Chapter 7**: the escape

' so you are telling me 4 soldiers were attacked after they sent a request?'

' all of them died…'

'looks like pitch has the desire to keep him within his reach…' Mim and one of the generals are walking towards the main quarters of the soldiers, MIM got very alarmed at the news and could not believe what had happened , he never expected another alliance of Pitch Black , no one was there to witness the attack or see what the criminal was like, MIM looked at the general, ' send about 50 soldiers to the area, make sure no one gets in or out of the dark continent, check everyone's spirit record of stay on your way.' The general nodded, MIM took out a piece of paper bag containing star dust, ' these magical stardust should help you with your research, it never lies….' MIM turned a corner , and left the general to his business.

-**dark continent of the moon-**

**Jack tried his hardest not to yell out in pain as he hammered on to the chain on his right leg, he was desperate to escape, not wanting any of the things that happened last night to ever happen again, pitch and Gomon were out just when he had regained his strength , the last time jack heard their conversation, it seems they were going to meet some important guest, they underestimated how fast jack could have his strength regained, but unluckily jack might have broken his right ankle at the beating which made him almost unable to walk, other than the whip scars bruises and minor scars , he is fine. After the lock was weak from all the hammering, Jack gathered all his strength to summon hard ice , then he slipped the hard ice into the keyhole and broke the lock in a crack, he was free. He looked around the room and found a broken metal bar about 160 cm tall, enough to support him, he bit his lip, crawling towards the bar, once he grabbed it he pulled himself up while trying to ignore the massive pain of his ankle.**

**He was ready to leave, he knew he didn't have much time left and it was now or never. He limped towards the door while desciding where he should go first, the light continent is safe, but will anyone help a small fry like him? MIM's castle looked like a promising place, but it was heavily guarded with royal soldiers, why would they let a kid that looked like trouble and a whole mess in? but that was his last resort, he had to do something before he got any more wounds from those sick bastards. he peeped out the door, lucky enough pitch was too careless not to even put a guard at the door, looks like he really underestimated jack. He limped down the stairs to find mr-big-n-tough minotaur sleeping soundly on a chair, his chest rising and falling in a steady pace, he might be having a pretty cool dream since he was smiling and all… jack limped carefully , trying not to make any sounds to alarm any living soul in the inn.**

**It felt like an eternity , he finally reached the door. Once he opened the door he was greeted by the cool night air, brushing his hair, he could finally come in contact with the wind, but the wind in this area was different, he could tell by the howling, the wind were not on his side, nor were they specifically there to help jack, they only brushed passed him coldly and left him standing there. Fortunately the wind brought a new strength back to jack, jack missed the wind on earth , he would do anything to go back, now was the first step back to earth and he was determined to go on . **

**The dark continent was an unbeatable maze, every time jack turns to one junction, it's either a dead end, dozens of other junctions to choose from or back towards the places he already been through, to make things a lot harder everything was the same, the brick houses , the grayness, the darkness… every time he got lost just made him more impatient, he really wanted to smash through the walls and just get over with it, but he didn't have the strength. His ankle hurt worse the more he walked, which was pissing him off a lot. **

**As he was walking on a familiar street, he sighed in disappointment as he realized that he had been in this same road for nearly 5 times, he was going on circles, it was wearing him down a lot. All of a sudden, water dripped on his head, he overlooked it as it should be normal, then another drop…. And another drop…. Something was going on and jack could feel it, he looked up to see 2 identical figures sitting on a roof of one of the houses , one of them sticking an index finger out, which was the same thing dropping water.. no, blood! droplets on jack's head. Jack didn't need to think twice before he stumbled on his first step and turned around to run. **_**They have to be trouble, I sense it….**_ Everything was forgotten , the pain on his ankle was forgotten and everything about returning back to earth, awaiting the welcoming big hug and kisses from the guardians, all that was on his mind was _**….run….**_ . it was either he was running super slow or the hooded figures were just too fast, it didn't take them long to catch up to jack, both of them were jumping on the roofs on each side, jack threw the metal rod away as it was really heavy and not helping entirely, every gasp for breath hurt and he needed to stop for a rest, but the idea left his brain immediately as he thought about his situation now. He turned left thinking that they might lose them, ** if he took a surprise turn, **but it was a failure one of the hooded figures landed swiftly in front of jack blocking his way, as he was trying to turn around to break for another run, the second one landed on the other side blocking his path, jack had nowhere to run , cornered like a rat, he had no choice but to fight with his last strength, jack summoned an ice spear with the water around him that he could find, the spear was in the shade of dirty brown since most of it was from the gutters, jack wielded it on his hand and lunged it to one of them, it was no use 'it' just dodged it easily. Jack used his last option, he slammed a fist on the ground and everything became ice, tunds of spikes came sprouting out underneath the figures which made them gasp in pain, jack managed to scratch them a bit, but not enough damage to slow them down completely, he had to run. as he broke into a run, something caught his swollen ankle, he looked back it was a whip or some sort, one of them pulled at the whip causing jack to yell in pain.

-somewhere in the streets jack haven't went to-

'damn! The hurt mate!' bunnymund said, he was standing on top of a lot of unconscious spirits which he knocked out, he got attacked the moment he went into the dark continent, obviously he wasn't supposed to be here, he snuck out of the pole to come here to find jack, he knew something was horribly wrong, somewhere in his dreams he kept hearing jack's cries and pleads even though the dreams he had were about easter eggs and carrots… his ears shot up as he heard a loud yell a few miles away, he twisted his ears to hear it more clearly, no mistakes it was jack's screams, ' JACK!' he started running on four legs as fast as he could, following the slightest traces of sounds he could hear….

-back to jack-

' you know pitch had a hard time finding you, he is pretty pissed so we decided to give him a hand.' One of the figures was a girl, obvious from her voice, she was holding jack's chin up examining his face, ' you're not bad you know….' , the other figure held jack by his arms clasping it hard, making sure he won't move, ' Aira, don't you dear touch him, he is not yours.' The other one was also a girl, she sounded a bit older but still in the range of 17-22 . ' we should just get him back, pitch wanted him back asap…'

' fine fine fine~ do as you please asshole…' she let go of jack's chin, jack was now in a whole lot of pain, when the other girl- not Aira – pulled the whip, he swore his ankle twisted 360 degrees, but aira twisted it again so it won't look too deformed, maybe because pitch will get angry if jack looked the slightest bit of out of shape- literally- . the other girl took out a dirty clothe and tied his wrist together, she swept jack off his feet and flew towards the rooftops, bringing jack back to pitch..

-A little later ~bunnymund~-

Bunny hoped over to an alley way and saw ice melting on the floor, he rushed over immediately and recognized that jack must have been here, he yelled in frustration , trying to blame himself that he wasn't fast enough to save him, bunny's ear perked up and saw 50 royal palace guards coming towards his way, the general looked at the floor in shock, then he looked at bunny, ' where is jack?! Did you see him?!' bunny shook his head, ' you bloody reinforcements should have been faster! What were you doing?! Relaxing in a café before deciding to come ?! ' the general bowed his head in apology . bunny looked at the general with firm eyes, ' I need this place guarded, every part of the dark continent HAS TO BE WATCHED, I don't want anything to get away from here, DO YOU HEAR ME?!' bunny's anger frightened a whole lot of soldiers, they saluted 'YES SIR' and rushed through all directions.' Bunny took one last look at the melting ice, then he jumped up the roofs for a clearer view.

**Holy shiz….. yeah some may ask why bunny got to command the soldiers well yeah in my story , guardians are one of the ' biggies' so they get to get stuff they want… yeah just came up with the idea… so yeah…. Oh well please leave reviews cuz they are awrrrshome~~ and fun to read, just tell me what you think even if your about to say horrible things , well you'll kinda make a record if you could offend me so yeah….. oh well thanks for reading, I'll try to upload as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haii~ yeah I guess I'll update as soon as I can~ thank you for all your awesome reviews I got really –wwwweeeee- reading them, so I guess my English is ok? Yeah so I might be updating a little less often from month may to june, but I should be free from the last weeks of june until I get another exam next semester . oh well thank you guys love your reviews keep them coming XD~**

Chapter 8~ numb

Jack crawled away from the sunlight retreating into darkness, his eyes filled with fear, bulging from all the crying, his throat was sore from all the screaming when pitch inflicted pain on him. Pitch was horribly angry with jack , that he escaped, but he was more angry from the naïve Gomon who thought jack was too weak to lift a finger. Jack watched in the corner while pitch raised and angry finger at Gomon , shouting at him, Gomon feared pitch he could do nothing but bow his head in regret. Not long after, Pitch looked at jack , by then jack already knew what will happen, pitch raised his voice, ' you are soo fucked you piece of shit.' Pitch never used so much swear words before and that only meant a lot more trouble for jack. Jack backed away in panic, ' Pitch please…..' pitch's ears heard nothing, nor eyes that saw any of the pitiful teary eyes jack had, the only thing he wanted was jack hurt, nothing else than the screams only jack could make , screams that makes him feel powerful , the overdozing of Jack's fear was like drugs , so addictive and beautiful, better than the best music in the world, pitch decided that he was going to make Jack his for all eternity…

Pitch stomped over the jack, he didn't care about Jack's whimpers, he just grabbed him by the hair, pulled the boy high up , Jack thought his hair was about to be pulled off , he screamed in pain as Pitch pulled him in to kneeling position, Gomon rushed over , he tied chains around jack's wrists and hung him up on the rafter on the ceiling. ' gomon it's now or never, get ''it'' .' Pitch ordered.

'are you sure? Now might not be the time….' Gomon bowed his head while rubbing his hands together .

' I said GET IT!' pitch squeezed jack's injured shoulder and earned a pained groan from the boy. ' what are you…'jack groaned

' you do not ask questions!' pitch snapped at jack, jack was not afraid of Pitch, at least that is what he would like to believe , he knew himself as mischievous , he would not bow down to the spirit of fear that easily, he struggled against the bonds , began to kick out , yelling all the worst swear words at Pitch, but Pitch didn't seem to budge at all the insults being thrown at him, ' ohhhh! I almost forgot, my two little friends , I haven't yet introduced them to you now did i?'

' no need I prefer to be anonymous …' the girl who twisted jack's ankle looked towards the wall, hugging one of her legs.

' com'on it's hard to have a family reuinion! Take of your hoods! ' , the girl who is always smiling in a menacing way through all the torture jack had, she was the one who took off her hood first, revealing a black armour underneath revealing her bare stomach and black flexible tight pants with combat boots, she had purple eyes which seemed to gleam under the sunlight, she was attractive, but she was a maniac , that made all the difference.

' I'm Aira as you know my name already, I specialize in speed and movement reading also in shooting~' she winked at jack, which only brought nothing but chills down his spine, at how she could be so cold . the other girl next to her let out a defeated sigh , she jumped off the cupboard and did the same thing aira just did, she was a whole different world , she wore the best full body armor that protects every inch of her body, even though it looked heavy , it didn't seem to affect her, instead of all that attractive look, she had a scar sliced straight across her face, her lips were scarred too, she had eyes not of a teenager , but an adult that went through too much, Jack had a soft spot for her, she might not be as attractive but she was definitely more mature than that grimacing maniac standing at the corner over there, ' I'm akira, rather not tell you my specialty just incase you are smart.' She gave a glare to aira who carelessly boasted all her skills to an enemy , Aira just shrugged and continued looking at Jack playfully. Jack struggled at his bonds once again, trying to kick , to lash out at Pitch . pitch got annoyed , he stabbed Jack on the leg with his bare hands, he stretched deep into the wound feeling all the muscles of the winter spirit. The shock seemed to have made jack's nerves respond late, he widened his eyes without a noised, the few seconds before he made a big scream, Pitch covered his mouth with a clothe to muffle the scream, conscious about all the guards who might've been guarding the area. Jack shut his eyes tight as warm tears trickled down his cheeks, Pitch reached his hand deeper into jack's leg and took hold of the leg bone of jack, ' now if you do so much as make too loud a noise or make a dumbass move…' Pitch took a paused to look at his eyes to make sure jack knew his situation , then he continued, ' I will reap this bone off without hesitation.' Jack was in too much pain to do anything, surely he wouldn't deliberately get his bone reaped out, he just hung still against the chains, ' good boy…' pitch smiled.

After a few minutes , as well as when Pitch was on the process of enjoying the boy struggling not to scream with all the pain he is suffering, Gomon came in with a wine bottle , half filled with black liquid that looked really thick, it sticks to the bottle wall and then slides down in a slowly , it's obviously undrinkable, the thought of having the liquid down his throat made bile rise to his mouth. By now jack is in too much pain to actually think of a way to express it, his legs were starting to swell, Pitch's hand kept moving around, moving aside the flesh and muscles around the bone, jack's chest was heaving heavily , panting and groaning in pain, trying not to make too much noise so that Pitch would not give him anymore torture.

Jack wasn't sure what to feel, the way they were treating him made him furious and contained with hate, soo much that he wanted to kill them if only he could get out of the chains. How Pitch was grinding his nails against his bones and muscles made him feel pity for himself , sadness and more hate. Everything around him made him sick that he wanted to vomit. He missed his family the guardians so much, he felt extra regret for leaving in the first place…. His mind was everywhere, it was overloaded with emotions, he stared up the ceiling , anticipating on what would come next. Pitch grabbed his head all of sudden, jerked it backwards and squeezed open his jaws , ' now jackie, swallow this and all sorrow would be gone…' on the corner of jack's eye he saw akira flinch in discomfort, eyeing on the bottle holding the black liquid, perhaps she knew what it really did. Jack tried to shut his jaw, but Pitch was squeezing his jaw so hard it was impossible to fight back . gomon removed the lead of the bottle then he poured in the liquid, the liquid tasted bitter , spicey….. well in short it tasted like shit. Jack choked on the liquid and coughed it out, as he tried to suck in oxygen, Gomon poured more, and he was unable to block the liquid entering into his throat, coursing through his body.

' forever mine…' Pitch grinned. Jack didn't feel a thing at first, until his heart throbbed slightly, then a big throb, then his whole body both heart and mind, everything throbbed , it felt horrible, a new pain came rising onto jack, it felt like hell, his brain was about to be ripped open, he could feel his eyeballs almost popping out, he could feel his nerves going crazy around his body , his blood rushed through his veins too quickly, his heart was exploding, it was too painful, even screams cannot partially release the pain…he was bouncing and turning around the floor in pain, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the bastards, all of them were smiling in pleasure , but only akira turned a cold face towards the wall. after 5 minutes of all the struggling, jack's body calmed down, his body felt hot, his sight was blurry, he had no more will to fight, his body fell limply as he let darkness take him... ' Gomon , i have a new plan... ' Pitch took out shackles and ropes, ' make sure he is bound tight, we will return him to the guardians, but after a while they would return him to us...' Pitch smiled, then they began to work.

- somewhere in the dark continent-

bunny found a patch of dark blood and recognized that it was jack's blood immediately, the general took out the stardust and sprinkled it on the blood, after a while, air carried the stardust and flew blistfully towards the direction where jack was. few moments, the dust fell to the ground as they arrived to a dead end dumpster, ' search this place thoroughly!' yelled bunny . they searched and searched, flipping out every cover of trash and kicking away any obstacles, not long after, one soldier pointed urgently and yelled the others to come check, bunny was the fastest to arrive at the spot, there was a suspicious locked casket as big as a coffin at the corner of the dead end, bunny hammered it again and again until the lock fell away. everyone got sick or shocked at what they found inside, it was jack. he's hair was dyed in his own blood, his ankle was obviously in a broken angle, he was still wearing the rags which was ripped open on the chest area exposing painful scars, he had shackles on his wrists and ankles, and the casket holding him was filled with his own blood. the boy was unconscious , bunny gently took him in his arms , but jack fell limply and was very pale, he could be discribed as dead, he was barely breathing obviously in critical condition, ' BRING HIM TO THE DOCTOR! HE NEED TREATMENT NOW!' bunny cannot help his tears falling down his cheeks, his soft hair soaked in his tears making his fur damp, the soldiers brought in a stretcher and they rushed on their way , another sprinkle of stardust to lead them away from the cursed place...

Pitch, aira, Gomon and akira were watching on top of the roof, excited to see what would happen next, Pitch had already had in mind of the fate that would ruin the boy forever, ' go back to my palace, we will await our dear jack to come back to us...' then black clouds surrounded them , in a second they were gone without a trace...

**wee~ haha sorry for not uploading soon...:) hope you liked it, i'll try uploading new chapters sooner~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy~ I guess I really needed to learn new words and Asian teachers never teach you much so yeah, thanks for all your support even if I'm probably not a really good writer , I got really happy that it went up to 12 reviews :D thanks a lot! Oh and **_**meowinggirl **_**haha nice name :D yeah you'll just have to keep reading **** thanks a lot! Oh well here is chapter 8 for ya!**

Chapter 8: Half of frost

' _we need to get him some meds!' he felt the needles entering his skin, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt, ' get the scalpel! Oxygen mask!' ' perform surgery now!' there were shadows all over the place, everyone wasn't calm , black shadows of all sizes rushed back and fourth all over the place, he winced as someone tightened the oxygen mask around him, ' he is losing blood!' ' we can't do anything! The spirits do not support blood transfusion, none of the spirits have same blood!' ' call mim!' ' he's in a meeting..' ' no we….' ' have…' ' blood…. Prince…. Creation….' Nothing made sense any more everyone was speaking but jack could not hear them, as the green liquid got injected into him, he fell asleep again…._

jack….JACK….jack…..JACK…..jack…..Jack …. Someone was repeating his name countless of times, but all he was doing was wander in darkness, ' stop it it's annoying… leave me be…..' then the voice continued….JACK…jack…..JACK…..then it paused … pitch…, jack freaked out at the name in both fright and rage. Jack shot up from the bed, light from the sun made him blink, it took awhile before his vision focused, he saw shades at first, then colored shades, finally he recognized tooth and her fairies, tooth still had bandages all over her , but other wise she seemed fine, ' what.. happened' jack tried to catch his breathe, mim was with the guardians, but as usual he seemed relaxed, but bunny was nowhere in sight, ' where's bunny?'

' he'll be here in a moment…' it was mim who answered, ' he needs a few moment to be on his own' truth be told, bunny was so happy he found jack, he went out for a breathe of fresh air and cry for a while….

' jack what happened to you for all this time? You were in a dumpster…. ' north spoke with his Russian accent. Jack still needed a while to think, he remembered pitch , two girls aira and akira…. And then Gomon and the things they did to him, but he didn't remember anything about being in the dumpster, ' wait what…?' tooth said, ' you said you found him in a alley, YOU LIED?'

mim backed away, he knew the power of an angry women, their anger could go on and on and on … he personally experienced it with his own wife chang'e , she gets angry, she gets violent and annoying. North held up both hands making a calming gesture, ' uh.. well you know… you were injured we didn't want you to get worried or over strain yourself or something uh you know…..' tooth looked towards north, ' cuz' of THAT? You know I need to KNOW somethings too! Not like I can't manage it or anything, especially important info on how jack was found in a DUMPSTER?! Have you any idea with those wounds he could've got infected…..' tooth's babbling was becoming out of the original topic, it went from finding jack in the dumpster to all north has been doing all this time was worrying about Christmas. Jack looked at the two fighting together, he cracked a smile at how entertaining the fight was, but it hurts to laugh so he just made a pained giggle, ' aaaallllrrriiigggghhhhtttt…. So jack what exactly happened?" mim started , jack looked at mim and felt weird at the sudden silence of tooth and north , ' you really need to know?' , ' yes, it helps us with the case, kidnapping and torturing is not just something they could get away with. Further more we may know some important info on pitch…', jack thought for a moment, ' all I know is there were 2 girls helping him. I'm not sure what kind of spirits they are, maybe spirits of war ? cuz' they're damn good at fighting.'

' ohhh those 2, nope they are not spirits.' , after that sentence everyone looked at mim in puzzlement, ' it's a long story, the one who created me also created these children, humans, that are able to see spirits and therefore as well as aid them, they are here for a reason , which is unknown, but they are known us the _pretiosas _, which means precious in latin, to be honest, the reason why Jamie holds so much faith in the guardians since birth is because he is one of them. All of them have different skills, to help the guardians, they will grow to have their own abilities , the powers usually come when they are 14 years old… they could also come up and down the moon as they please when they reach 17 .' jack had no expression at this point, no particular feelings either, but the fact that jamie was a pretiosas made him happy, so mim decided to ask again, ' so what happened to you during all this time?" jack didn't hesitate, if this was going to help them he would tell them, ' I was forced to work as a slave in an inn…. Pitch fork inn or something… it was pretty packed with devils…. If I wouldn't do as the devils please or whatever pitch wanted me to do…. They'd beat me to death… there was this once when I successfully escaped, I guess… then that's where I met the 2 pretiosas, they were sent to come after me, I have no idea why of all spirits they chose to help pitch and Gomon, but I bet it's for the sake of fun, aira was a sicko… akira had a cold face she's pretty cold about everything looks like she was the one being pushed around and all…' , mim raised a hand and 2 generals came in, ' make a quick research on the 2 pretiosas, especially akira.' , the 2 generals bowed and walked out, then jack remembered the black liquid, ' uh …..moon …I …..'

moments before jack woke up –

pitch had fun, he was in a good mood the whole way through, Gomon and the two girls have no clue to whatever was happening, they only followed pitch where ever he went, just incase pitch really went nuts. Pitch went into his room, he took out a metal ring, it had a special made lock pack, a magic circle was drawn on the side of the ring, the ring was the perfect size for a collar and the was exactly it, it was a collar. Gomon raised a brow, ' a collar?'

' a _magic _collar' pitch smiled, pitch slid his middle finger on the magic circle, and repeated the sentences he was so obsessed with ' mine forever.' , aira rolled her eyes , thinking he is over dramatic, akira stood straight and looked at the wall pass pitch , ' remember that black liquid jack drank?' Gomon's eyes flashed in excitement , as he never really know what the liquid was for, aira just stood with her hand on a her hip and blew a whistle, pitch continued, ' the liquid was not just any liquid , it contained some organisms, which would sip into jack's veins and all his cells, he would be mine forever.' Pitch looked at his crowd, ahead of Gomon, the pretiosas looked at him as if he was nuts.' Lets have a little show shall we?' pitch raised his hand and black sand formed a circle in front of them, showing jack on the bed talking with mim just like a monitor screen. ' just right! He is talking about his happy stay with us!' , then the jack in the monitor began to say '_uh… moon…i…. I remembered …. Pitch had this….'_ Before jack could talk about the liquid he drank, pitch mumbled something while holding the metal collar, pitch felt it's weight on his hand, it went heavier as the spell was being casted, then they watched jack suddenly screaming in pain , arching his back , sweat trickling down his forehead, then jack struggled but began again, ' there was this black ….' Then pitch made a hushing sound , then jack went quiet in the screen, ' never talk about the liquid' pitch said, the jack's facial expression changed from puzzlement into shock , as if he seen a ghost, then mim said, ' what about black?', jack shook his head, ' nothing…. I … was just … no , I mean I remembered something wrong, I'm sorry to have frightened you…' pitch was so happy, he lifted the collar in his hand, ' if I tell jack to go crazy he would go crazy , if I told him to go against the guardians , he will as well. But I'll keep the trump card for him later, I need him to heal first~' the pitch turned away walking towards his throne, happy about the thing he made, moreover being super excited about what was to come….

in the royal hospital of the moon-

jack laid down puzzled, what was that just now? He heard pitch's voice at the back of his head, telling him to shut up about the black liquid , or else something bad will happen. A few hours before midnight the guardians went out and left him to rest, it was 3:00 in the morning, he lifted his right leg but realized there was a garter on his leg that made it painful and hard for him to move, he took some procrit pills so that his heart could produce more red blood cells, it might've been side effects of the pills . he examined himself more closely, to realize he was a mess, some of his hair was still stained with blood, which turned into an ugly shade of brown, he had bandages all over his body , and the weirdest thing he only had black jeans on, exposing his chest with huge amount of bandages, only his lower belly and some of his chest area was exposed. Jack didn't want to think any more , he took in the pain killers on the table, and feel into a dreamless sleep….

**Yeeepii! Yeah I think I finished this pretty quik cuz inspiration keeps coming when I listen to music, oh by the way if you like hip hop pop or whatever (personally I listen to anything) , I recommend Lindsey stirling, she is an amazing dancing violinist! 3 oh well hater or no hater , people have different tastes right? **

**Once again thanks for your support and all :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi :D I'm glad to know someone also loves Lindsey , cuz no one seems to acknowledge her in hong kong….i really hope I could reach up to 20 reviews cuz reviews are awesome, to be honest I never knew it could be so joyful to read reviews since I always thought reviews don't really matter and stuff, but now I know ^_^' , oh well keep the reviews coming and I bet this is chapter 10? Oh well yah , hope you'll enjoy it~**

**Chapter 10: my dreams**

_**Darkness, it's always darkness, what's wrong with this world? Why is there no light? Why would I have**__**to suffer like this? Why even though I feel nothing , I still feel pain? Why can't I see anything? Why am I so helpless? What happened to me?**_...

Jack woke up and realized it was nothing, as sun light took over the darkness, jack peeped out of the window, the view was majestic, looking at the sun from the moon was a whole new world, the sun looked more powerful here, all the other planets circling around it, down the window was a beautiful sight of the market filled with smiling spirits carrying baskets and sacks. Jack smiled at the view but something was still troubling him . it had been 3 weeks since his rescue, north and mim made sure that sweet dreams from the sandman would be delivered to him every night so that he could recover 'happily' , but as far as he knew, he didn't have any dreams, not even nightmares, the whole night he had been wandering in the darkness, all he could see is darkness, it felt lonely sometimes not to be able to dream, dreams created new goals and new imagination and are also a source of comfort from the stressful reality, that's why sandman existed, for children, humans to experience comfort in their own imagination. But the fact that jack had not been able to dream had been worrisome, he decided he would first talk to north about this, his 'father' .

About 2 hours after jack woke up , tooth came rushing in with medicine and a paper bag, she buzzed wildly all over the place, changing his bandages and making jack eat, he took out a light blue hoodie from the bag, except the size was a bit too big for jack's skinny yet muscular body, then she buzzed around excitedly as he put on the hoodie, ' jack ! you look better don't you? Got more color on your face than before !' north stumbled into the room with bunny, bunny looked at jack and tried to look macho even though he was obviously super happy about finding jack. Jack looked at his family with a sense of relief, they didn't seem to be too affected by him, they had all been kind and making him laugh and celebrating random occasions with him, jack didn't feel sad at all, he started to relax when he remembers pitch , he flinched and got scared a lot less now that he knew his family was with him. Jack looked up at north, ' where's sandy?' , north looked towards the little colorful watch around his big wrists, ' he'll be here, in 5,4,3,2,1-' exactly at the moment when north said 0 , golden sand came floating in, sandy is here, sandy seemed to be happy to see jack, he floated immediately towards jack and made figures on his head that are too fast to read, jack smiled and just said, ' glad to know.' , jack's smile faded as he thought about what he should start saying first, then he began , ' ummm… sandy…? Have you been busy or something? Cuz I haven't been dreaming lately… well not that I have nightmares, it's just that I haven't had a single dream, just and entire black screen when I sleep…' , north narrowed his eyes, ' sandy, have you been delivering dreams to jack?' sandy nodded his head with confidence, then he made a figure of him sending sand to jack , implying that he sends enormous amount of sand to jack whenever he does his work as well. ' well it's ok, not that it really matters and stuff….' Jack lowered his head, ' no! sandy, make jack sleep now we need to know what is going on.' Bunny argued, the guardians knew bunny was right, they had to know what was wrong so they could help him, sandy nodded , then he threw sand onto the air, waited for jack to breathe it in and then watched jack sleep.

Tooth watched jack's sleeping face, jack didn't have any expression, but his sleeping face was beautiful and adorable, just like a defenseless baby with snow white hair , tugged in comfortably in a cotton blanket, but she also noticed that there was no figures dancing above his head, no snow flakes made golden sand floating around, she looked at sandy, ' put more.' , sandy waved his arm up the air and casted more golden sand on jack, but it just disperse in the air, unable to go into jack's mind, sandy touched the fallen sand on jack's pillow, the sand that was once magical turned to nothing more but normal sand, ' this is bad, what if somehow … something happened to jack back there, that maybe he took in something that made him an anti- magic being?' bunny widened his eyes in shock, tooth didn't understand what was happening, ' anti – magic being?', bunny continued to explain, ' it means that he sucks in or repels any kind of magic that tries to help him, only physical help wouldn't be repelled, which is maybe why he couldn't dream…. This is bad, in the worse case scenario, he would start to get spiritually down, which would only result in his own powers eating themselves, eventually he would even die because of it...' , tooth's eyes widened in shock, she raised her hands to her face covering her mouth in a shock, north looked at the guardians, ' in any case we could not let that happen, we will find a cure on our own, with help from mim, don't tell jack, he is already in the worse shape he could be in.' , the guardians gathered up looking at their youngest guardian , then they set off to find mim for help, as yeti- phil, took over to take care of the silent spirit of fun.

**yesh... i know this is a super short story and all but i hope you guys still enjoyed this , i actually started writing this ... a week ago... somewhere before 2nd may... yah you could guess what i've been up to... X) thanks loads to your support though, oh by the way ! are there any good suggestions on songs in the rock genre? i've been listening to the same songs over and over again and i'm getting kinda tired, please if you have any include it in the reviews ~ thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hheyyy…. So umm, I've been getting (have also thought a bout it but not really sure …) some requests of adding some….. rape content in it(hard or soft? LOL) , I'm still wandering if I should do it, so please help me by leaving reviews and stuff… yah this chapter is gonna still be bit boring but It will not take long until the good parts, personally I get bored writing them myself sooo yah…( a message on 20-5-2013~ HOLY SH##! MY SISTER IS NOT-EXACTLY- SECRETLY -READING MY FANFICTION 0O0 I WANNA DIE NOW...oh well yah i'm over reacting but yah i won't name that certain person, yeah i'm talking to YOU CHERYL!... ooohhh how rude of me fml... so i guess you know those requested "ahem" scenes is somehow impossible now... oh wellz)**

~Chapter 11:

'so how has he been doing so far?' mim and bunny were walking down a hallway, mim had a lot of things to do , but found some time to check on the winter spirit, the guardians were forever grateful. ' he is fine, as energetic as ever, he's ankle just recovered so he is able to walk around with a cane.' Bunny just remembered about jack's staff, which was broken to pieces during the abduction, mim seemed to have noticed too, ' bunny, come , I'll show you something…' , mim and bunny walked to a brightly lit hallway, heavily guarded, there was a large door at the end of the hallway which had a five pointed star engraved on the top, ' you might've wandered about this, but we have managed to gather the pieces of his staff, but we have yet to discover how we could put them together, we've also been monitoring the staff, but then it didn't seem to have any life in it, before the staff was actually _more _alive, but now it seemed to have no spirits and in the verge of dying.' Bunny gasped at the words, ' does that mean the staff is done for?' mim shook his head , 'not really, but if we are quick enough, there could be still hope to revive the staff.' Bunny's widened with hope . they finally reached to the door, mim opened the door with a slight creak, as they went in as a gush of wind approached them, both of them looked up to look at all the pieces of jack's staff floating in mid air , before they had a healthy brown color, but now it had a shade of charcoal black and the staff seemed to grow blacker by minute, 'should I call jack here right now?' bunny asked in nervousness hugging his elbows, mim looked at bunny ' are you sure he is ready?'

'well he is a bit limpy and all but he is alright'

' then go as fast as you can, carry him if you have to.' Then mim watched as he saw bunny's shadow disappear . mim waited until he knew no one would hear, then he looked towards the ceiling, ' how long have you been here?' as he spoked the words, black mist came spreading out and finally joining into the shape of a girl—aira- , ' I know you have been trying to research about us.'

' should be normal procedures after what you've done .'

' then why don't you arrest me now? It'll make your life a lot easier.'

' I would've, but pitch seemed to be very protective of you.'

Aira smiled, ' yeah these powers he gave me are a pain to handle sometimes, oh by the way, jack will go crazy.'

' what?' mim was confused at the moment "crazy"? what did she mean by that?

' yep , just giving you a heads up, you should thank pitch for letting you know something, oohh well I gotta' go now, this place reeks of cleaness, can't take it too bright..' , she dispersed into black mist again and then disappeared completely .

back at pitch castle-

' I believe you delivered the message?' pitch sat on his black marble throne, caressing the collar he was so proud of, he had the look of a sick murderer - a maniac- , which brought chills to aira , ' yeah, don't worry about it' . pitch scratched the collar with his nails , producing an ear piercing screech, ' let's have some fun today.'

-back in moon palace-

jack limped his way to the room where his floating staff pieces are, bunny and north insisted on carrying him, but jack wanted to move since his butt was growing numb of lying down everyday. jack stared up at the pieces , the blackness of the staff pieces made him sad yet furious at pitch. mim broke the silence, ' do you think you could get the pieces back together?' , jack bowed his head in thought, then he nodded at mim. mim waved a hand , then the pieces came floating down towards jack, ' well this is not the first time i broke my staff... i guess i could still fix it...', he lined up the parts of the staff, each time he touched a piece, the wood glowed in a light blue , brown color returned to the surface of the wood. ' ehhh... guys can you leave here for a bit, cuz' it's gonna be kind of chilly here, just so you know...' north patted his shoulder and then gone with the rest of the guardians and mim, bunny looked back, ' we'll wait outside , yell when anything happened.' , jack smiled back then continued to with reviving his staff..

...hours past, jack was sweating , he tried with all his power to put the pieces back together, but whenever he tries to focus his powers onto the pieces a huge power wave bounces back at him, the original golden room is now covered in white snow and ice , he tried harder again, but another power wave struck him by the stomach that sent him flying towards the other side of the room. he stared at the pieces, ' what's wrong with you? tell me if there is anything i've done wrong!' the wood seemed to respond to him, they turned to a dull brown whenever jack made a frustrated cry, jack looked all over the room, luckily he found brown yarn on one of the shelves, he took it and tied it around the pieces so that they will be temporarily connected, then he tried again , the staff glowed in light blue, it stayed a while longer until another power wave punched jack again, which made him fall to the ground in a thump. jack sat up looking frustratedly at his staff, ' what-' as soon as he began to talk, his heart started to ache , he gripped his chest , clawing at the skin, thinking that maybe it will hurt less ripping his heart out. his whole body throbbed , his starting to see colors , his vision blinking in green, red, blue, yellow... he cried out as something unknown took over him, it wasn't darkness, it wasn't him being unconscious , rather it was a dark spirit kinda thing , making him lose his mind... the guardians must have heard the cry, they came in as soon as they can looking at jack lashing out and panting, as if he is struggling with something invisible on the ground, he kicked , arching his back in pain, yelling out. motherly instincts came flowing into tooth, she flew as fast as lighting towards jack's side, holding onto his upper body trying to stop jack from reopening his stitched wounds , she yelled out, ' please! help me! he is gonna hurt himself if he doesn't stop!' , that was also when she noticed jack's pupils turning fiery red, and a different look dawned on his face, jack suddenly chuckled then black colored ice fired in all directions from his body, which sent tooth flying backwards as one of the pieces stabbed onto her leg, blood gushing out endlessly, as fear overtook her when jack flew up effortlessly with an evil grin on his face...- silence in the while tower as pitch's laugh echoed throughout the palace.

**T^T yah i'll try to update another chapter, but finals are coming so i have to work hard... yah thanks for all you support and all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**woot! thanks guys! and here's the next chapter :D got so high all of a sudden i dunno why... :D** **and bet i'll try the ''woooo scenes'' , ohh yah screw you sis i'ma write that! oh kkkk enjoy~~**

chapter 12 :early winter

diary entry 1st entry after 3 weeks

dear diary,

i can't believe this is happening... it's been 3 weeks since then, and we can't keep up... jack kept reopening his wounds over and over again, he kept slashing around on the bed, the bandages came off easily as well... i don't know what to do, i know i couldn't cry every time i see things like this even if i love jack deeply with all my heart, i know i have to do something, but things have been too complicated lately... jack's staff has been losing it's color again, i was dispatched to help the research team on how to revive the staff and taking turns to take care of jack . honestly, jack scares me so much, his pupils is like a chameleon it stays red but turns blue at times, he gets calm when his pupils are blue, but the split second when he tries to tell us something it turns red and he goes all crazy again! night time was a pain... i could hear jack's cries almost every night, i need sleep more and more these days, even if i am a spirit... bunny tried sedating him, but he still makes all kinds of weird noises every now and then, the sedation never works long ... aaahhh , the guardians are getting crazy over worry and all that! i can't take this anymore... even mim isn't powerful enough to find the source...anyway i've been starting to wonder how my baby tooth fairies and mice are doing down on earth, i guess they managed well enough... oh well, mim found sometime for me to rest , we will take turns anyway. keep wishing!

tooth

2nd entry after 4 weeks

frostbite isn't doing to well... he had been struggling with whatever he was struggling with for 4 weeks already, i'm really afraid the real jack would be gone sometime soon... but i just CAN'T BELIEVE we had to do this to jack. mim put soft shackles around jack's ankles and wrists so that he wouldn't move too much so as to reopen his wounds and also injected strong reacting meds into jack every night ... every time it was my shift to look after jack... jack's eye somehow turns from red to deep light shade of purple, he has this suffering kind of look in his eyes and tears just falls down while he looks at me with those pitiful eyes , struggling against the shackles holding him down... it just breaks my heart ... last night i heard a mourning cry coming from him, when i went in and check, his eyes were still red, but red with sadness and grief, it made me cry right then and there. the guardians must have heard it too, when i passed by tooth's room i heard sobbing , but i cannot bear to go in to see another sad scene... normally in this situations i would've said something funny to make everyone laugh, but everyone just have this depressing black shadow under their eye indicating lack of sleep... hell mate... this is a disaster, can't think whatsoever... tomorrow would be another long day... i should take some rest, i need it...

easter bunny

3rd entry day after

dorogoy dnevnik...

katastrofa ... jack managed to rip the shackles , the morning sandy and i went to check on him, the whole room was messed up! there was black snow and ice everywhere, the vases, bandages , blood were every where! it wasn't pretty picture, sandy had to use sand to hold jack frost down... things didn't go well for jack, before he just yelled and moved violently, but now he acts like a total wild animal! he started growling and hissing, he hated the sun and hissed whenever sunlight hit him, as if the sun actually burnt him or something. mim knew it had became to serious we couldn't do anything but to do the most cruel thing to him... we had to restrain him in a magic circle with magicians guarding and meditating in there 24/7... jack's condition is getting worse day by day. A little second after we put jack under the spell, he's eyes turned blue and he had this pleading look, he's last words were '' please return me -'' then he went crazy and wild immediately, i'm wandering what that actually meant, the rest of the guardians didn't seem to notice . we used to serve dinner normally to jack, but now we had to grind the food and force it into jack's mouth. i just hope everything will return to normal as soon as possible...

NOrTh

4th entry in the same day

that's just weird ... pitch uses black sand to manipulate people, but it seemed entirely different now. as the guardian with most experience i should be able to sense oddity in someone or something immediately... but it's as if my senses deteriorated a lot, i asked permission and put some of my sand into jack's food so i could explore his body with my sand... i've been investigating and observing every inch of his body and tiny bits of detail for a month , there didn't seem to be anything odd, in fact , jack was actually still healthy despite all the wounds from before, there wasn't anything in his blood stream either . whatever pitch put in to jack , it could be invisible and undetectable , or maybe brainwash? no ... there were a few moments when jack was actually normal , brainwashing would leave him dumb... but if it was really an undetectable material, only pitch would know how to remove it... gosh... i've been talking to chang'e , she has similar power to mine, but she also had trouble looking through jack's blood samples, the only thing she said when she casted her powers was '' black'' , whatever that meant, chang'e didn't know what it really meant either ... for now i have to work extra hard so that our little member wouldn't have to suffer anymore... sucks i can't talk and when i talk too fast, only muffled and fuzzy sand pictures come out... keep wishing...

sandy

- pitch castle-

Gomon walked onto the balcony where pitch was staring at the moon smiling, pitch had been in a really good mood lately, good in a way that you might think he had lost it . cautiously he walked beside pitch, ' it's time?'

' it's time, we should give him a break so that the guardians would know what our little jack wants ~' pitch initiated the color in a slide of a finger.

-back to the moon-

' GUARDIANS!' mim slammed the door open , sweating and panting with his long blonde hair all over the place, he looked like an idiot compared to the sleeping male guardians who yawned with half opened eye just to look at him, bunny scratched his head speaking in a half asleep voice, ' considering that you came in person , this must be pretty important eye' mate? ' north's head jerked up, ' something happened to jack?' , mim nodded clumsily , trying the catch his breathe, ' come quick!' the male guardian members jumped up, bunny heading out first with north following behind trying to put his heavy red coat on still dressed in a royal blue sleeping overall and white slippers.

once they arrived, north sent the wooden door slamming open , revealing jack on the magic circle and magicians surrounding him in alarm. north pushed away all the magicians and hugged jack in his arms. jack's head fell limply on his arm , north was reliefed when jack opened his eyes and the color was his light winter blue color, glinting with tears, he grabbed hold of jack's hand, ' are you alright jack?' , trembling jack opened his mouth to speak, ' north... don't... hesitate...on my request...'

' what is it jack?'

' b..bring me back to pitch... he ... could help...me...'

' jack! what are you saying?! this is crazy! he can't help you ! your putting yourself in a den of lions mate!' bunny yelled from the sides

' yes jack, we could help you! sandy and tooth are trying to research about it!'

' this time ... is ..different... it's pitch's own handicraft... only..h..he.. know what to do...' jack's head slumped back, obviously unconscious... bunny and north exchanged glance, puzzled and confused on what to do, sandy was out for the children. tooth came in last , ' WHAT HAPPENED?', north removed jack from the magic circle,' looks like we need pitch with this...' mim knocked tooth out before she could make any comments that would waste too much time, north looked down at the silent boy, ' get my snow globe, we have to make a trip to pitch black castle...'

**i finished this rather quick~ yah it's kinda short too , thanks for the reviews!~ keep them coming~3 constructive criticism is nice too, i need that to improve :D ~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**so i got this review from a guest , i'm sad i can't reply you my thanks, and if you are reading this i really appreciated your suggestion :D i'll skip paragraphs from now on, thank you! yah guys if you have any problems with readin this story i apologize, feel free to tell me about it, so i could make this story better~ thanks for all you awesome reviewers, got super happy that i have +20 reviews -touched-... enjoy~~:D**

chapter 13: back towards the black

bunny, north, sandy and a whole troop of soldiers stood at the far end of the bridge connecting the evil place and the other side of the crevice, it was a foggy night, a perfect advantage for pitch, the guardians were ordered to come unarmed, but pitch said nothing about bringing troops of unarmed soldiers as well.

from a distance they heard a laugh as four shadows emerged from the fog, the face of the shadows were fuzzy and cannot be recognized if they made no sound, pitch started off, '' came back to beg for my mercy?''

''lift the curse you put on jack now!''

another laugh, this time accompanied by 1 girl, '' you are pretty ignorant, this most complicated 'curse' could only be broken in 3 days of my meditation as well as a magic circle only i know how to make.''

north looked at bunny, he felt the weight of jack on his arms, he was very light in an unhealthy way, jack's constant heavy pants producing a sweet smell of icy mint flowed into north's nostrils ,

'' bunny?'' north whispered

''we've got no choice mate...'' bunny looked towards the shadows dancing around the fog, '' PITCH!''

''i'm listening~'' pitch sang the words out as a smirk played on his face

''3 days, and no more, return him to us in no more than 3 days, or else we will send troops and angels on their way to visit you!''

, the memories of meeting the singing angels of heaven had always been in his mind, the angels weren't helpless little fluttering angels, singing peaceful chorals , perhaps holding a little watering can. but the angels were strong and powerful mighty creatures who glide blissfully on the evening sky, singing powerful tunes always ready to battle and strike- the most powerful creatures god himself had made. bunny received a favorable response, then north placed jack on the floor as dark green curling vines came to collect the suffering spirit.

''3 days '' bunny's words echoed through the air

''3days'' pitch's voice echoed back as they retreated into the cursed castle.

on the way back into the castle, aira spoke, '' 3 days? haha- you were bluffing right?''

''well of course i have a smashing plan ! i wouldn't want to return this pet now would i?'' pitch's grin gave akira a bad feeling, half of her wanted to help the boy, yet the other half told her to keep a low profile and don't put herself in unwanted trouble.

pitch sat on his throne with the boy restrained yet unconscious in between 2 black snake statues , both the snake's tongue twisted around the boy's wrists. pitch took out the collar and playfully tossed it around on his hands, feeling excited about everything he would gladly do to jack. pitch's eyes fell on jack's new hoodie, it was not a gleeful sight for him, with a flick of a finger, the hoodie tore to millions of pieces exposing the sculptured features of the boy, as well as waking the unconscious spirit . jack opened his eyes unwillingly, then they gapped as wide as plates as his vision came into focus, pitch smiled,

''i was pleased that you told the guardians you wanted to come back! oh little jacky didn't you miss me?'' pitch spoke in an unfamiliar sweet tone, which only disgusted jack.

jack loaded for a while until he gave him a rude response, '' go to hell...''

''sure! whatever i'm about to do to you is worth going to hell for!'' pitch skipped over to jack's side, holding up the boy's chin then sliding his grey fingers onto jack's chest, '' your skin, smooth as silk, i'd love to have a small taste of it...but before that...''

pitch grabbed hole of jack's white hair, jerking his head backwards , jack shut his eyes tight as the sudden pain took place, pitch grinned at the soundlessness of jack, '' i think we would... upgrade our little relationship shall we? master and pet~ how does that sound?''

jack with all his stubbornness , '' your that pet-thing right?''

pitch laughed then slipped the collar on jack's neck violently, causing jack to choke, as he tightened the collar ,he ran a tongue down jack's chin then said, '' me? pet? not in a thousand years my dear pet...''

pitch continued, '' if you are naughty... this will happen...'' pitch snapped his fingers as torturous venom came rushing into jack's bloodstream, jack's nerves perked , his cries ringing around the hall.

''get it jack? before you do anything to displease me, remember that we are always linked, that i could always snap my fingers and these venom will be injected into you. well...don't worry this won't kill you... '' pitch ran his fingers up and down jack's chest making jack more disgusted than ever. jack used every ounce of his strength to speak,

''i'm not gonna be here forever! in 3 days...!''

pitch grinned, '' what makes you think i don't have this whole thing planned out?''

jack's eyes widened, his shock over took the pain, '' what..? what...are you gonna... do to me?''

pitch ran his skinny fingers down jack's cheek, '' ever heard of cloning? what makes you think the magic circle is for?''

jack's tears ran down his cheeks as pitch wiped them away. imagining the thought of not able to see his family again, not able to share his laughter and tricks with them again, the clone would replace everything, it would be 'it' that would replace him and take over his life...

''NO!'' jack yelled allowed , tears streaming nonstop from his icy blue eyes.

**mmmaaaannnn this one is short :/ sorry...once again thank you, if any questions or being confused with the story please tell me to improve my writing skills~ thanks guys your awesome :D... i guess i would~~~not put rape scenes since i agree that it was too much since jack is already going under too much pain... but i'll make sure to plan out something that will make jack lose himself completely~ , but i would put some ''*ahem* touches'' between pitch and jack , for some of you guys yaoi fangirling service... heheh damn... thanks for the support! leave comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**aaahhhh overflowing with joy~~ yay +30 reviews ~ happiest person in the world OvO, i never really expected that much ~:D thanks guys! OvO (X)]_[) ) , you guys are really encouraging : thank you ~~ anyway enjoy this chapter:**

chapter 14:

_'hehehe jack! jack ! snow snow!'_

_ ' i know little fella, you like snow don'cha'?' jack grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and released it on sophie's head , she jumped up waving her hands in excitement,_

_' snow snow!' then she laughed along with jack, jack twirled his fingers then an icey blue snow flake came out , flying towards sophie's nose , as the snowflake disintegrated on her nose she giggled . what a cute thing... jack always thought sophie was cute, ignoring that badly cut hair she had due to her moving around when her mom was trying to cut her hair. a teenager wearing white hoodie and black tight pants came out through the front door, jamie had grown to be a handsome boy , he had side swept bangs and brown eyes , he smiled as he saw jack, _

_'long time no see jack!' jamie's voice was a little deep and cracking_

_' puberty messing with you?' jack teased._

_then the two boys walked up the hill with the little girl bouncing in between both of them._

the memory comforted jack, he was unable to move, jack stared blankly and didn't even make an attempt to struggle, he knows his struggling will be futile . they were spells holding him down, a tear drop fell from his eyes , his mouth gaped open in exhaustion . pitch walked around the magic circle, enjoying the helpless jack , jack closed his eyes trying to forget everything, trying to sleep so he could momentarily run away from reality.

'being awfully silent jack? what happened to all your beautiful whining?'pitch stared down at the silent figure

jack only turned his head to the other way avoiding eye contact with pitch, he felt cold for the first time, it wasn't the temperature , it wasn't the wind that kept beckoning him, it was pitch's soul that shook him the most, the soul filled with hate and coldness, colder than outer space. pitch knelt down then grabbed jacks chin,

' when i ask something i demand an answer.' then pitch's nails dug into jack's cheeks , earning a small groan from the boy.

'no...nothing...' his voice rasped. as pitch let go of his cheeks , pitch stood up and opened up his arms, mumbling something unfamiliar. jack watched silently as black sand gathered between pitch's hands ,

' cloning time! frost boy!' pitch hurled all of the sand towards jack, the jack forced his mouth open, then ruthlessly rushed through his throat. jack could hear a shrieking animal, just realizing it was him choking on the rushing sand. every movement hurt as the sand made friction against his muscles, he could barely take in deep breathes, resulting in suffocation ,

pitch sneered, ' it'll be all over soon jackie...' jack gave a death glare, aiming his icey blue eyes on pitch. pitch raised a hand while mumbling spells, jack felt a jolt , as if his body was about too be ripped apart , he arched his back to the pain, yelling and crying, he wanted to break free but he was still bound to the ground because of the spell bounds. his head was hurting like a-son-of-a-bitch , causing his eyes to go wide open as big as plates , red and purplish blue veins visible on the white parts of his eye. he felt like he was about to die, the pain slowly driving his life force away. the invisible bonds slowly slid away from jack's limp body, jack's head fell sideways , a drop of tear falling down his cheeks. he watched from the corner of his eyes as a shadow loomed over him. pale faced, white hair, icey blue eyes, he gritted his teeth as he realized he was looking at his clone, his clone had a smile stretching over his face,

' say hi to yourself jack.' pitch put a hand onto clone jack's shoulder and exchanged glances. clone jack knelt down beside jack , staring at him with his head tilted sidewards, jack can't do anything put look at clone as he laid down helplessly. the clone caressed jack's cold cheeks. jack found a little strength left to ask one question,

' why are you not like me?'

pitch looked at the clone then back at jack, ' he has your features, but he was not meant to have _your_ personality.'

pitch held the clone by his arm, then both of them left jack on the marble floor.

**sorry for the super late update... sorry for the super short chapter... i'll try to upload a long one ... as soon as possible cuz i gotta go review... i freakishly hate final exams **


	15. Chapter 15

**i just got really pissed at myself awhile ago... so i was playing dragon dogma finally arrived to that... F-ing dragon, i got killed voila! i forgot to save and have to do tht sh- all over again! yah im going nuts...**

**oh well here is chapter 15 enjoy, byt the way i realized some people goes all like '' nooo! jack doesn't deserve this!'' ''omg ! jack!''**

**well yah i know cute widdle jackie doesnt deserve this, but that's what makes the ending~ and yah those comments are dman amusing to me :D in a good way of course, love readin your comments :D3**

chapter 15:

'' i can't believe you actually allowed this to happen...'' bunny walked back and fourth the suite they were staying in for at least 1hour, yet he didn't seem to be tired or anything. north could only sit on the bed listening to his endless bickering while thinking of an alternative plan if jack isn't returned after 3 days. sandy was out again putting kids to sleep, tooth left for tooth castle as the load was too much for her little tooth fairies, and perhaps she was pissed beyond her limits, the last words she said before leaving were, ''you guys messed it up ! you fix it! if you 2 idiots do not guarantee his return after 3 days, i'll get your boulder eggs and yetis to turn on you!'' leaving the 2 non-24 hr service guardians in moon palace.

MIM suddenly came in a blue long sleeping gown and fluffy blue slippers , obviously still on his pajamas which made him look weirdly unprofessional. north looked up and started laughing, but bunny just kept pacing around, a bit too distressed to find the willingness to laugh. MIM took out a black paper from his breast pocket and handed it to north, '' seems like jack will be returned... guaranteed...''

''what makes you think that? what makes you think pitch is such an awesome bloody bastard that he will return him?'' bunny retorted

''you have my word bunny.'' MIM respectfully bowed to reassure bunny.

bunny turned his head to face the window, hoping jack would be alright...

- pitch castle-

jack held his breathe, eyes shut tight, pitch was having his way with him, jack stiffened as pitch ran his tongue down jack's cheeks, while scrapping his razor sharp nails on jack's chest leaving painful red scars . this has been going for hours, first gomon whipped him hard on the back and let him drink a foul liquid that is hard to swallow, only knowing that it was a potion to purge up your senses so the pain will be more intense. jack open his eyes to find that pitch's face was near to his, if he stretched his neck, jack would've been able to bite his nose, but he went against to the idea, it was just too much pain, if he did anything stupid now, they would make the torture worse. jack pleaded,

''pitch... i have a fever... stop...''

pitch looked up into jack's eyes, '' you have a fever now ehh?''

''so what do you propose we do hmmm?'' pitch ran his nails further down near jack's belly button. jack groaned as he titled his head to the side

''...stop...'' jack struggled against the chains holding him up, '' i'm tired... let me go...''

'' what's the magic word?'' pitch sang with a playful voice, intimidating the boy.

''please... master...'' jack flinched at the word, yet pitch had a wide smile across his face , pleased with the word 'master'.

''well...'' pitch's fingers danced their way to jack's chin, using very little strength to lift his head up, '' you want a sleep? dear pet?''

jack didn't respond, personally, he hated - despised when pitch called him a pet, he was no where near one, unless he thinks guiding him around the castle with a leash on his neck was a phenomenon worthy of calling a person ''pet'' , he may as well go f- himself.

pitch flicked a finger , calling the clone jack in, the clone already got the chain ready , he walked towards jack hooking the other end to jack's metal collar. jack fell right into his arms , no longer able to stand up due to the strain on his legs and arms.

pitch wanted to take a picture, this is indeed a very rare view , 2 identical beings , one submissive, one dominant , it was just undiscribable , so pretty... he watched the clone struggling to get his twin standing, he looked up to the smiling maniac, '' don't just stand there! do something!''

''be rough if you like...'' pitch shrugged

the clone paused for a moment, then he raised his hand and smacked jack across the face, '' WAKE UP AND STAND UP WILL YOU?!''

jack half opened his eyes, his cheek throbbing , '' i can't..''

the clone squeezed jack's cheeks together tightly , '' or do you want me to make you?''

jack's eyes shot open, he knows what this test tube baby is capable of, he summoned all his strength trying to ignore the pain then he followed him out...

jack looked at his surroundings, he must've passed out half way, as usual he was kept in the cage where the baby tooth fairies were kept before, his ankles were bound. he moved his shoulder to find a big gash on the side, his ''evil twin''must've used an ice spear to stab him awake, unluckily it didn't work out, leaving a deep wound on his shoulder. He heard voices right beneath him , he crawled to the side to see whatever was the matter. He saw pitch walking with his twin, gomon following behind rubbing his hands together as always , as if he found favor in his two companions. pitch turned away for a bit and looked towards jack's direction, his sudden shooting of sand made jack duck in shock . For a moment there was a clang of metal, then the whole cage fell down in incredible speed, causing butterflies in jack's stomach. jack struggled to balance himself even if he wasn't standing up, his head shot up as pitch tapped on the bars of his cage,

''jack you might wanna know where the two girls went...'' pitch stretched a creepy friendly smile

''why...?'' jack wasn't really interested, but to save a beating for being disrespectful, he acted like he was curious, even making that cute yet weak curious voice of his that always made pitch's smile wider

''well they went to fetch someone.'' , jack didn't reply at that until pitch continued, '' well you might know him, he is a very interesting lad back in the fight we had in burgess, if i wasn't wrong i think his name is-''

jack pounced at the bars of the cage , like an aggressive tiger in the zoo, making a clanging noise as he made contact, '' Jamie!'' , pitch was shocked T Jck's reaction but somehow he found it very amusing, '' oh yes that's his name!''

''Leave Jamie out of this! the one you want is me! not him! his just a human kid ! leave him be!'' jack shouted

'' jack, you failed to realize this ... i want you to be completely mine, which you are not yet. Your little friend is just going to help me out a bit ~''

jack froze on the words, then he stuttered , ''please master... i'd do anything... don't touch jamie , i'm begging you!''

pitch slid his slender icy finger on jack's cheeks, sliding his thumb around jack's lips before reaching for his chin and holding his head up, ''i've said this once before, **_ your doing exactly what i_ wanted**...''

pitch snapped his fingers, then the whole room went dark except for a tiny little light ray shining from little cracks on the roof , jack held his hair in fright, not trying to calm down anymore, the fear for Jamie over took him , he trembled against the cold , whispering under his breathes, ''**_jamie...'' _**

**_-back in_**_ Burgess-_

Jamie sat on his chair, studying on the table, he let out a stretch, looking at the watch it was almost 12:30 am, he ought to go to sleep but he still had to review for the finals, he is a teenager and aims to be a business man someday . there was a knock on the door, and a welcoming smell of chamomile tea filled the room , relaxing his nerves, his mom carried a tray of midnight snack and a fresh hot cup of chamomile for jamie,

'' baby, you've been working on that since forever, don't you want to take a break?''

'' that'll be good...'', jamie let out another stretch, his mom pulled his head close kissing his head, jamie tried to shake his mom off from making such a uncool gesture, his mom's head bounced back squeezing her nose, '' JAMIE! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HAD A BATH?! YOU BETTER GO WASH UP NOW YOUNG MAN!'' , his mom made him abandon his snack time and forced him into the shower, jamie glowered, then started taking his clothes off. As he finished taking his top off, he looked into the mirror, examining the person he sees in the mirror, before he was really thin and stuff, now he is a grown man with square shoulders and hair with darker shade of brown, his lips were full and shaped nicely , somehow he resembled jack, but he had the looks of a body builder or a model, he smiled at the idea. he went into the shower closing the curtain behind him. As he showered he wondered why jack did not come to Burgess lately, it could've been guardian duties, or global warming started affecting him, either way, he was his childhood friend and he missed him.

the shower didn't take long, he was drenched and he put on his black jeans , and was in the process of putting on a t-shirt when he heard an explosion, he was swept off his feet and his head slammed down to the tub's edge. His vision was blurred but he manage to identify the deformed rest room door , tainted with black , he struggled to stand up , swaying on his feet , he stumbled to the door knob to find that its was stuck on the other side, he used all his strength to pull open the door , kicking and banging his body into it, hoping the screws will at least get loose. he stopped until he heard a female voice at his back, '' good evening, precious!'' he turned around to find an attractive girl wearing armor, sitting on the half broken toilet window, '' wanna pay a little visit to your little friend?''

''what?'' jamie narrowed his eyes, before he could ask any questions, a strong force banged on the back of his head, he was knocked out, and on the journey to see his precious friend...

**busy busy busy, yep this was pretty rushed but stillll enjoyed writing it~ :D keep commenting :D yep i finished the game woohoo! on the way waiting for the long awaited assassins creed 4...BLACK FLAG ...-drools- **

**yah i'm supposed to be reviewing, but can't help sweeping up my xbox controller and start playing :D**

**i'll try my best to upload as soon as possible!~ thanks for your support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BAamm! thanks for your awesome reviews! mwahahahaha~~ **

**i'll try to make this chapter interesting ~:D thanks guys!**

**43 reviews!~touched~ TvT keep them coming you awesome people! and yeeeessss i finished my exams uhhuh~~~ so perhaps i'll have more time in doing this . OH by the way just before you read this, some parts are purely for entertainment! a bit of false shounen ai, there is no pairing in this fanfic ! well seriously depends how you see it... but i hope this won't ruin everything... oh well : juussstt experimenting... that's all:**

chapter 16 : the spirit and the human

At first it was all darkness, there was no sound, the peacefulness and unfamiliar silence made jack shiver, he could feel nothing but the coldness of his skin, he can't see anything not even his fingers, it was not long until he found out he was having a dreamless sleep. Again. it was too peaceful, it made him feel alone, it made him want to cry.

jack was shaken awake by a dark figure, he opened his eyes and waited for it to focus, first a large figure, then a shade of brown hair and light brown eyes, '' JAMIE!'' jack bounced up, looks like they were converted into a bigger cage, just enough for 2 people , a cage usually used for wild animals in the zoo, both of their ankles were bound, both of them were half naked for god knows why, it's just that jamie did not have the cursed collar jack had to wear.

''jamie! you have to get out of here!'' jack pulled on his shoulders

'' i can't jack, the cage is locked and i cannot go any where far with my ankles chained up...'' jamie slid his fingers into the little gap between his ankles and the shackle, tried to give it a tug to show what he meant.

''jamie, do you have water?'' , jack didn't drink water for a whole of 2 days and a half already, but if he had his staff, he could've made ice without drinking water. Jamie shook his head , '' ... it might be a bit gross but... why don't you drink your own spit?''

jack gave away a smile, almost forgot the amazing feeling of having a nice chuckle, it refreshed his spirit a whole lot, jamie brushed his hand on his shoulder blade, '' jack! what happened to your shoulder? well.. what happened to you this whole time?''

''you could guess...'' jack smiled, he was trying his hardest not to alarm jamie, trying his best to get both of them to relax before whatever pitch plans to do with them. suddenly jack had an idea,

''jamie! blood!''

jamie narrowed his eyes, '' what about blood?''

'' blood has water in it!... can you..?'' he made a gesture which made jamie's eye go wide

''you...your not turning into a vampire are you?!'' jamie pounced back on defense mode

''noo... just a little water in my body can do me a little bit of favor...'' jack tried to calm him down

''then drink your own!'' jamie wanted to yell at jack, but loud noises might just attract unwanted attention-especially form pitch

'' what difference does it make? i'll just have the same amount of water or even lose some!''

jamie closed his eyes in thought, then he decides to trust jack, he opened his eyes reflecting a bit of caution, '' okay fine... don't take too much that i'll faint...''

''are you crazy? i'm no blood sucker... do you have a knife?''

''do you see pockets in me?'' jamie glowered

''then i'll have to break your skin by biting it...''

''whatever...'' jamie pulled his body closer to jack, '' be gentle ok, my nerves are pretty sensitive...'' he moved his head to the side to leave space for jack's head.

jack licked an area of jamie's skin to sterilize it first, then he took a little while to get ready for the smell of blood, he inched nearer to jamie's neck, a aromatic smell of male shampoo came flowing to his nose, he could feel jamie trembling,

''jamie relax, it's gonna be fast.''

''then make it fast! i'm feeling weird!'' jamie complained

jack bit down to his fair skin, jamie made a little gasp, which startled jack. As jack's teeth broke jamie's skin, red healthy blood came flowing out, the blood was metallic, sour, salty , yet carried a tinge of sweetness, jack had to admit, jamie's blood was oddly delicious.

Jamie began to sweat, he felt light headed, obviously, jack was indulging in his blood, feeling his tongue slithering on the deep wound on his neck, half sucking and biting, as if jack was giving him a kiss mark, the sensation was too weird, too alien, too gay... he didn't like it, and he was sure jack didn't know what he was doing. He placed a hand on jack's muscular stomach trying to push him aside, '' dude... this is just getting wrong, your drinking too much i' getting dizzy...''

jack snapped back to his senses, '' jamie! i'm sorry! your blood-''

''was it that tasty?'' jamie placed a hand on his neck to stop it from bleeding, '' i get mosquito bites a lot...''

jack wondered if he looked like a blood thirsty freak with all the blood on his mouth, immediately he wiped away an amount, '' sorry jamie, but really no lies, it's uniquely tasty...'' jack licked his lips and the remaining blood on his fingers to prove a point , and to deliberately bring chills to Jamie, jamie pushed jack further away with his leg, '' GO AWAY YOU CREEPY OLD SNOW MAN FREAK!''

the two boys laughed to their hearts content in that little cage, with shackles on their ankles , having fun with all the small things they could find, making each other laugh , to the point where they made fun of their shackles. jack's head snapped up , he finally remembered what they were supposed to do, the first reason why he had drank jamie's blood , he urgently took hold of jamie's shackle, trying to concentrate on making an ice spear with the little remains of flowing water in his body. for a moment everything went still, until there was a loud crack and the shackle fell off from his ankle.

jack gave jamie a calm smile, the smile he had always done when they went hanging out, They never knew how much they meant to each other , how close they're bond had become, if jamie was the brain, jack had to be the heart, they were more than best friends, brothers in a way. A unique bond of friendship between a spirit and a human.

they heard clapping from a distance, pitch came in with a smile, he fake wiped a tear off his face as if he was touched by the scene, '' don't i wish i had taken a video of that~ such a beautiful scene of brotherhood...''

jack moved in front of jamie to protect him, glowering at pitch, pitch looked at the spirit, '' being a little not submissive are we little snow spirit?''

'' bring him back home pitch, his parents must be worried, this has nothing to do with him!''

pitch's made a square shape with his hands, then suddenly black sand turned into a piece of news paper report, with big letters which wrote ''**CHILD KILLED IN EXPLOSION''**, the pitch smiled , '' the title says it all...''

''wait! you mean my family is unharmed?!'' jamie pounced at the side of the cage , ''they...''

'' yes , i was showing some mercy on your parents and your adorable little sister. ohhh the beautiful mourns they wept in your funeral, the most painful thing was ... there was no body in the coffin, they were crying for thin air...'' pitch danced his slender fingers around like he always did, jamie glowered at him.

'' interestingly, seems like my cute little jack removed your shackle, so he has his powers back because of your blood?'' pitch's smile deviates, he opened the cage , pulled jack out by his hair , with the shackle still on , jack let out a painful yell, tugging on pitch's hand to stop.

''then i'll just make you bleed the water out no? '' , jack's eyes began to go teary , the pain of the gash wound and the hair tugging is really painful. His struggling got pitch annoyed, he slammed jacks head on the ground, receiving a shriek from jamie and a loud painful scream from jack.

'' JACK!'' jamie screamed, jack felt a tooth broken loose, it was dangling in his mouth, his head gained a huge wound, blood pouring endlessly. Pitch seemed to have noticed, he held jack's jaws tight, forcing his mouth to open, then he reached deep into the molars, he toyed with the loose tooth , enjoying the sound of jack's shrieks and screams, adoring the sight of him crying and begging for mercy with his pleading icey blue eyes. Pitch decided it was time the guardians should have arrived , he held on to jack's tooth and violently pulled it out , jamie closed his eyes tight, '' NO!''

pitch held the unconscious jack by the neck , and shoved him back to the cage. Jamie immediately got hold of jack and hugged him against his chest , '' SO YOUR JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY?!'' jamie directed it to pitch, pitch grinned , putting his index finger to his lips, ''let him rest...'' , then a hoard of sand went to jamie's direction, forming into a new shackle, except this time around the neck. The moment jamie wanted to turn and retort at him, he already disintegrated into black sand, disappearing to god-knows-where.

-**outside pitch castle**-

pitch twisted jack's wrist, pinning them behind his back, jack struggled against pitch's restriction , pitch looked across the bridge, '' Ahhhhhh... the guardians i see, here is your little take out order.'' deliberately taunting the guardians. they met at the center of the bride , pitch casually shoved jack into their direction, letting him fall into North's arms, north gently supported him, pushing him into a proper standing position , jack held onto north's arm, raising his adorable teary eyes , '' please... i wanna go home..'' , North's brows furrowed , _whatever pitch did with this child... _he hugged jack , looming his big body over the tiny child's, '' we're going home jack, i promise, you'll be safe...''

''don't you dare fuck with us again pitch!'' bunny yelled, readying his boomerangs for emergencies.

'' well... if you can protect, protect you will... i'll be watching, if you protect, and prevent what can be prevented, i believe fate will also give up trying...'' then pitch grinned and turned his back towards the castle, '' you people have 10 minutes to leave this area, or else i'll release my army.''

North and bunny turned around, following the rest of the soldiers out of the bridge. there was a light far off, they entered it then they returned to the moon.

'' Are you sure the clone is steady?'' Aira sat on one of the griffen statues sharpening her daggers, while Akira blew a chewing gum , indifferent to whatever is happening.

pitch seemed to take delight, '' of course, it's not a hard job... he _is_ the prince..'' .

whatever scheme Pitch was planning, Akira started to stare of to a distance , wondering if she should take this blood on her hands.

**heyo people! wahahas~~ i was watching avatar, as in the blue people, while writing this, weeee multi tasking! **

**thank you for all the support ! keep the reviews coming !**


End file.
